Moon Light Nights
by Moondreams
Summary: Serenity gets kidnapped by a bedouin king, Endymion. Endymion soon realizes he has his hands full with her but she is the only one who save his people.
1. Kidnapped!

Title: Moon Light Nights ~ chapter 1  
By: Moondreams16 (  
Rating: G  
Notes: Alright here is another one. This one I based loosely on the book,   
The Blue Sword. I have no idea who the author is. So don't sue me 'cause   
you won't get much I promise you. The rest of the scouts are ladies that   
live on Earth. Serena of course is princess. Please don't get mad at me   
for giving Andrew a sort of bad attitude. It just happened to fit in the   
story. He's just a bit over protective, that's all. Enjoy.  
  
Princess Serenity let out a long sigh as she watched the sun come   
up over the horizon. Yet another restless night. Lady Ami always concluded   
that her lack of being able to sleep was due to the cold winds that blew   
off the neighboring desert at night. Serenity threw on a light blue silken   
shawl over her nightgown and walked silently out the room. The palace's halls   
where empty and silent. Every little step Serenity made with her bare feet   
seemed to echo off the walls.   
"What are you doing up?" retorted an annoyed female voice. Serenity   
jumped and spun around to see a sleepy looking Rei leaning against the wall   
with her arms crossed.   
"I couldn't sleep," said Serenity calmly.   
"What is wrong with you Sere? Every one is worried about you," said   
Rei with a thoughtful frown of concern.   
"I wish I knew," said Serenity with a sigh.   
"I am sure the others won't be up for quite awhile," said Rei softly.   
"Is that so?" came another voice. Lita, Mina and Ami were standing   
out in the hall looking very sleepy. They were all standing around in their   
nightgowns except for Mina who was only in a robe.   
"Well as long as we're up we better get breakfast going. Mrs.   
Fairfax doesn't get up until 8," remarked Mina with a yawn.   
"I am cooking," said Lita as she rubbed her eyes.   
"We wouldn't have it any other way, Lita," said Ami with a smile.   
"Oh and Mina, you better at least get a night gown on," remarked Rei coolly as she watched her friend blush.   
"Knock it off, Rei. They're married," said Lita with a grin.   
"It's weird, I still can't believe I have been married for over   
almost 2 months now," said Mina with a smile.   
"I still remember your wedding. It was simply gorgeous!" giggled   
Serenity.   
"I am so glad you all are visiting, You can't believe how lonely it   
gets here," said Mina with a sigh.   
"Oh before I forget, Greg proposed to me last night," said Ami shyly.   
"During the ball? Why didn't you tell us?" shirked Lita. Ami just   
blushed and held out her hand to reveal a sapphire blue engagement ring on   
it.   
"Shhh," scolded Rei.   
"To late," came a sleepy male voice. There was Ken, Andrew, Chad,   
and Robin in their robes.   
"Opps, Sorry guys," said Lita.   
"Hey did you know that Greg proposed to Ami last night?" asked   
Serenity.   
"Yeah, Greg told us a week ago he was going to do it," said Robin   
with a yawn.   
"And you didn't tell me?" said Mina as she smacked her husband.   
Robin grinned mischievously and ran his fingers through his honey colored   
hair.  
"Gee let me think, if we told you, then you would've told Ami and   
it wouldn't have been a surprise," said Andrew. Mina crossed her arms and   
stuck out her tongue at Andrew.   
"You better watch out Andrew," laughed Ken.   
"I say we get some breakfast," said Chad with a yawn.   
"That's the best idea you have had all day," said Rei with a smirk.   
"Alright I'll be right down," said Mina as she hurried to her room.   
"I think we all better get dressed first," said Ami. The others nodded in   
agreement and went back to their rooms. Andrew caught Serenity by the   
sleeve.   
"Please tell me I have at least the slightest chance of winning your   
affections," he said.   
"I don't know yet Andrew," said Serenity as she tore herself away   
and fled to her room.   
  
"Lord Robert," called out a voice. The group having breakfast   
turned to see a man hurrying toward them.  
"What is it, Charles?" asked Robin as the man neared. The man was   
tall and lanky. His hair was a dull gray and disapproving gray eyes stared   
out at the group.   
"The Bedouin King and his Knights have been spotted crossing the   
southern boarder," said Charles as he gasped for breath.   
"Why you know as well as I, that the Bedouin people come to the   
capital every year for the spring festival," said Robin with a frown.   
"Not with swords they don't. And the king hardly ever travels out   
of the desert," said Charles with a frown.   
"Thank you, Charles. That will be all," said Robin. Charles frowned   
again, gave a stiff bow and left.   
"Well I do say that he defiantly wasn't at all pleased by your   
actions, Lord Robert," said Greg emphasizing the name.   
"Don't call me that! I can't stand being called that. My father was   
named Robert not I," said Robin with a frown.   
"So who are these Bedouins?" asked Lita with curiosity.   
"They are nomadic people of the desert. They rise the most magnificent   
horses," said Robin.   
"Horses?" breathed Lita with awe.   
"Yes, they are the finest creatures I have ever seen in my life.   
The Bedouin's often sell a few at the spring festival," explained Robin.   
"Such fine horses must be terrible expensive," said practical Ami.   
"The Bedouin's are strange people. I seen a Bedouin turn down a king's fortune for this one horse and give it to a poor man who could only offer a few coins. It is said that a Bedouin horse can see into the soul of man and in doing so picks its own owner," said Robin. Rei let out an unladylike snort; "I doubt that."   
"Well I say we go to the spring festival to see some of these   
horses," said Lita.   
"I think we should also," said Serenity.   
"Not with out an escort," said Andrew. Serenity nodded tiredly.   
Andrew was too foreword at times but there was no way of refusing politely.   
  
"What is wrong with you? You have been avoiding Andrew as much as   
possible," asked Rei as she bent over to examine the shop's merchandise.   
"Yes, why? I mean he is handsome, rich, charming and anything else a girl could ask for," said Lita.   
"I don't know. I like him as a friend but I am not in love with   
him. He's too foreword," retorted Serenity.   
"He's in love with you Sere. So of course he's going to be a bit   
foreword," said Rei. Serenity said nothing but let out a sigh. The hot sun   
glistened off her hair making it appear more golden then ever. She wore a   
loose fitting white dress with long sleeves and high neck to protect her   
ivory skin from the sun. She had rather worn something a bit lighter but   
good etiquette forbade a lady to go out in the sun with out protection.   
A white parasol guarded her face.   
"Look," breathed Lita in wonder. Standing in a row were 3 of the   
most beautiful and magnificent horses the young ladies had ever seen. They   
were not tied to anything. They didn't even have any halters on their sleek   
faces. One was pure ebony black, another a copperish brown that glistened in   
the sunlight, and the third was a strange grayish blue. "How beautiful   
they are," exclaimed Serenity. The others said nothing but appeared just   
as awe struck as Serenity.   
"Yes these are some of the finest that my family has raised," came   
a heavily accented voice. The girls turned to see an old Bedouin man. He   
was dressed in rough blue material. A curved sword hung from a patched   
cloth belt.   
"Are these for sale sir?" asked Lita.   
"Let the horses decide," said the old Bedouin giving the girls a   
toothless grin.  
"This is nonsense, let's go," said Rei. Lita ignored her and   
walked over to the copperish colored one.   
"Will they carry a side saddle?" asked Lita as she stroked the   
horse's velvety mussel. The old man started laughing,   
"A side saddle? These horses don't take saddles," said the Bedouin.   
"See I told you this was a waste of time," snapped Rei. The   
Bedouin only laughed harder. Suddenly he stopped and knelt down on his   
knees and bowed his head. The girls looked around 4 horsemen riding down   
the street. The leader was dressed in white. He rode an ebony horse that   
glistened in the noon day sun. Blazing blue eyes swept over the crowd.   
Then he looked straight at Serenity. Serenity felt herself go weak in the   
knees.   
"What are you doing?" came Andrew's voice and Serenity felt him   
grab her arm. But she just couldn't pull herself away from the stranger's   
eyes.   
"Come with me, Serenity, this is no place for you," said Andrew   
pulling her away. The stranger suddenly turned away and Serenity had no   
choice put to be lead away by Andrew. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.   
Serenity turned to see a middle aged woman. She was tanned by the sun and   
had crinkles around her dark brown eyes.   
"Fine lady, my master gives you this," she said and held out a   
flawless white rose. Serenity took it gratefully and inhaled its   
intoxicating perfume.   
"Let's go Serenity," said Andrew. The rose fell out of her hand   
and Andrew stomped it into the ground with his boot.  
  
"Serenity, your mother is on the communicator," said Mina.   
Serenity nodded slowly. Mina's frowned. What was wrong with her?   
"Serenity darling," her mother's face appeared on the screen.   
"Hello Mother," said Serenity forcing a weak smile.   
"I have the most wonderful news! Prince Andrew has asked for your   
hand. This is the best match for you. My darling daughter, this is best   
for our kingdoms. You do realize this don't you?" asked Queen Serenity.   
"Yes mother," said Serenity devotedly.   
"And you are fond of him, aren't you?" asked the Queen.   
"Yes mother," her daughter answered.   
"I am just so worried about you. This is for the best, Sere. Just   
remember that," said her mother. The screen cleared and was now dark.  
"I will make you very happy, Serenity," said Andrew who had   
entered the room. He slipped a diamond ring on to her finger. Andrew led   
her to where the others were sitting and chattering. He cleared his throat.   
"I have an announcement to make. Serenity and I will be married soon,"   
he said and held up Serenity's hand for all to see the diamond ring. The   
ladies let out perils of delight and swarmed around Serenity. The young   
men clamped Andrew on the back and congratulated him. "My husband, I think   
a feast is in order to celebrate," said Mina. "I do think you are right.   
There will be a feast tonight to celebrate," announced Robin.   
  
Nobody seemed to notice that the bride to be hardly ate a thing that   
night. Nor did they realize how cold and empty she felt inside. "Here   
drink this," came a female voice. Serenity numbly took a sip out of the   
goblet she had been handed. A feeling of tranquillity washed over her   
suddenly.   
"I think I will be going to bed now," mumbled Serenity excusing herself.   
Serenity walked slowly down the halls feeling a bit light headed. She   
swayed a bit and had to lean on a table to steady herself. The room   
suddenly started rolling and Serenity fell back. A pair of strong arms   
caught her. Serenity stared into a pair of ocean blue eyes then fainted.   
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail me and tell me how you liked it. I will accept adoration, flame   
( not to much please), and anything else you chose to send. 


	2. Written in the stars

Title: Moon Light Nights ~ Chapter 2  
By: Moondreams16 (  
Rating: G  
Notes: No notes. I doubt anyone ever looks at them. So enjoy.  
  
"She's an outlander," protested Rankin.   
"She's of noble blood and you know they never do anything but sit   
and have tea," spat Orion.   
"And she's a female," commented Adrian. Endymion looked at his   
guards not impressed.   
"I don't argue with the visions nor do I deny their existence,"   
he replied.   
"She's going to have to wake up sooner or later," commented Orion.   
"Not with the powder I gave her she won't," said a female voice. A   
young woman rode up beside the guards.   
"And what was that comment I heard about females?" hissed Nadia as   
she glared at her younger brother, Adrian. Adrian turned red.   
"Ah nothing Nadia," he managed to say.   
"You did well, Nadia," said Endymion with a smile.   
"Thank you, Highness," she replied.   
"They are going to try to track us down once they find her missing,"   
said Rankin who was always practical and thinking about consequences.   
"Not in the desert they won 't," grinned Orion wickedly.  
A soft sigh came from the girl whom Endymion had been carrying.   
"She's waking up," said Rankin.   
"And what were you saying about not waking up, Sister?" teased   
Adrian who received a glare from Nadia. The girl moved a bit and snuggled   
more deeply into Endymion's arms. The guards snickered and Endymion   
turned a bit red.   
"Oh hush, all of you," snapped Nadia. There was silence for a   
moment. The only sound was the horse's hoofs on the golden desert sand.   
"I have never seen hair that golden. Just like sunlight on the   
dunes," breathed Nadia.   
All of the Bedouin people had dark hair and skin tanned from the desert   
sun.   
"Such a treasure they are not going to give up so easily," said   
Rankin.   
"You don't have to continue to remind us of that," snapped Orion.   
"There's the camp in the distance," shouted Adrian. "Shh," snapped   
Endymion but it was too late.   
"Where am I?" asked a sleepy voice. The first person she saw was   
Nadia.   
"Andrew stomped it into the ground," said Serenity not quite awake.   
"I know," commented Nadia as she remembered the young man who had   
been with this girl.   
"What is she talking about?" asked a young man with dark brown eyes.   
Half of his face was covered with material. He was dressed in green. A   
curved sword gleamed wickedly from a patched belt.   
"Be quiet Adrian," snapped the woman.   
"Who are you?" asked Serenity trying her hardest to wake up   
completely.   
"I am Nadia," the woman said pleasantly.   
"That's nice," yawned Serenity and went back to sleep.   
  
Serenity woke up in a silken bed. She yawned and sat up. She   
frowned as she looked around. Where was she? This wasn't her room. The   
walls were a golden orange color and seemed to be made out of some sort of  
canvas. An oriental carpet adorned the floor. A low table was in the middle   
of the room. Silken pillows surrounded it. It was filled with strange look   
food. One wall was different from the rest. It was a heavy golden cloth.   
Serenity pulled it aside. A man in white sat at a low table studying some   
scrolls. It was the same man she had seen in the market. She was sure of   
it.   
"Who are you?" asked Serenity weakly. The man looked up in  
surprise.   
"I am King of the Bedouins. That is all you need to know," he said.   
"Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?" asked Serenity a bit more   
fiercely.   
"That is my business," replied the King.   
"That is not a good enough answer," protested Serenity angrily. "Yes but that's the only one you are going to get," he said sternly.   
"My fiancee will come and get me and have your head as a trophy,"   
spat Serenity. The king threw his head back and laughed.   
"Let me show you something," he said as he grabbed Serenity and   
drug her outside the tent. Serenity blinked as the bright sunlight flooded   
her eyes.   
"What?" she asked fiercely.   
"Watch your foot prints," he commanded. She glared at him but did   
so. A wind came and blew the footprints in the sand away.   
"The desert is a conqueror over many men who think   
they can conquer it. It is only certain people who know how to survive   
here. And so far I have met no Outlander who seemed to fit that   
description," said the King. Tears glistened in her eyes.   
"You are a hateful monster," yelled Serenity at the top of her   
lungs and stormed back into the tent.   
  
Endymion looked up to see his guards all smirking at him.   
"She has spirit," said Rankin with a grin.   
"Well at least she isn't wailing like most of them," retorted   
Orion.   
"Well how would you like it if someone took you from your home?"   
asked Nadia with her arms crossed.   
"Are you sure this was for the best?" asked Adrian.   
"I told you before. She is the chosen one. Without her, our people   
are going to be destroyed," said Endymion bitterly.   
"I think I will go and talk to her," said Nadia and entered the   
tent.   
Serenity cried softly into a silken pillow.   
"It was said that a woman speaks her mind is one of the most   
blessed on the earth," came a soft voice. Serenity looked up to see a woman.   
Serenity wiped her eyes so she could study this woman farther. She could   
have been anywhere from 25 to 40. The crinkles around her eyes were not   
from age but from laughter. She was the same woman who had given her the   
rose. Serenity suddenly remembered.  
"You're Nadia, right?" asked Serenity.   
"Yes," she said softly and started brushing Serenity's tangled   
hair with an ivory comb.   
"Tell that monster to take me back," commanded Serenity through   
more tears.   
"He's not bad. It was not his choice to take you," said Nadia.   
"You talk in riddles," said Serenity.   
"Yes I know. Here take off that dress. Its not appropriate for this   
weather," said Nadia. Serenity looked down at her nightgown. It was heavy   
and she was very hot.   
"Here try this on," said Nadia as she handed a light white dress   
that looked more like a robe. Then she handed Serenity a pair of loose   
pants.   
"I can't wear these," protested Serenity. Nadia looked at her   
strangely.   
"Why not? Every woman here wears them," said Nadia as she lifted   
her dress to reveal them underneath. Nadia helped Serenity into the pants.   
Then she wrapped around a golden sash around her waist. Never had Serenity   
ever worn anything so light and airy.   
"Andrew where are you?" whispered Serenity. New tears streaked her   
face.  
  
"She is the most stubborn creature on this earth. She called me a   
boar! I have no idea what to do!" exclaimed Endymion. His guards grinned.   
They had heard more then one of their fights.   
"I like her," grinned Orion.   
"And Adrian I prefer you not to teach her any insults in our language.   
It's bad enough that I have to be subjected to it in Outlander. But not   
Bedouin where everyone one of my subjects in this camp can hear her," stormed   
Endymion. Adrian grinned sheepishly.   
"She's quick with our language," said Nadia.   
"And Rankin have you heard from Jeriah?" asked Endymion.   
"Why you want to get rid of her this soon?" asked Rankin, his   
golden eyes sparkled with mischief.   
"I think you've been around Adrian too long," laughed Orion.   
Rankin was always the serious one. Orion loved teasing but had a hot   
temper at times. Adrian was the clown in the bunch.   
"Well?" asked Endymion shortly.   
"He will be arriving in a few days," said Rankin turning serious.   
  
Serenity took a bite of apple as she studied the chart.   
"What are you doing?" asked a male voice.   
"Reading so go away," remarked Serenity shortly. Endymion stared   
furiously at her.   
"I will not have you going through my things without permission,"   
he said and grabbed the scroll away from her.   
"Well what do you want me to do? Twiddle my thumbs?" asked Serenity   
sarcastically.   
"I thought the Outlanders raised soft spoken ladies," commented   
Endymion angrily. As fast as lightning Serenity brought up her hand and   
slapped him. The cloth that covered the lower half of his face fell away.   
Serenity gasped as she stared into he most handsome face she had ever seen.   
Endymion brought up his hand and touched the red mark on his cheek. He   
looked down at Serenity who was shaking.   
"I am sorry," she said quietly and turned to leave.   
"Wait, are you interested in the stars?" asked Endymion as he noticed she   
had been examining a star chart. Serenity turned to look at him in   
surprise. "Yes," was all she managed to say.   
"Come with me," he said and led her out of the tent.   
  
"Look up there," he said and pointed to the night sky.   
"There is Leo," said Serenity as she pointed to a group of stars.   
Endymion said nothing but watched her search the stars. Her skin was very   
pale in the moonlight. Her blonde hair looked silvery as if she was from   
the moon itself.   
"Look there are the lovers," said Endymion.   
"I have never heard of them," said Serenity.   
"Once a young man was riding across the dunes and saw a rider in   
the distance. As he approached he noticed the rider was riding down  
moonbeams. The horse was the purest silver. The rider was an angel with   
light silver hair and light blue eyes. The young man fell in love with her   
instantly and she with him. He promised to meet her the next night and they   
would run away together. But a girl from the young man's clan saw this and   
got very jealous. So she murdered him while he slept. The moon angel found   
out and started weeping. Her tears became a small lake. She laid down and   
died of a broken heart. The clan found a bed of white roses where the angel   
had died. They looked to the heavens to see the spirits of the young man   
and the angel joined in the heavens. Now they are locked in each others   
embrace for eternity." There was silence for a moment.   
"That is a very beautiful story," said Serenity as she found herself   
getting lost in his deep blue eyes. He took Serenity's dainty hands into   
his.   
"You are the most stubborn irritating female," he said.   
"And you are the most arrogant boar," said Serenity softly.   
"What's happening? What are you doing to me?" he asked softly. Serenity   
shivered at his closeness.   
"What are you doing to me?" she asked. He gently cupped her face   
in his hands. The world stopped still suddenly as he drew closer. Suddenly   
he was kissing her. Surges of happiness swelled inside of her. The kiss   
became more intense. She suddenly pulled away from him.   
"Endymion no. I can't. I am engaged," protested Serenity as she   
held up her hand to show the ring.   
"Are you in love with him?" he asked. Serenity looked at him in   
shock.   
"You shouldn't be asking that!" protested Serenity.   
"Well?" he demanded.  
"It's a good match," said Serenity. No body had ever asked her if   
she was in love with him.   
"You outlanders are truly fools," remarked Endymion sourly and   
turned to leave.   
"I had no choice," protested Serenity.   
"Everyone has a choice. I have seen you in a fine fury Serenity.   
You have a choice and all you need is courage to back it up with. Something   
that you seem to be lacking," said Endymion and walked off. Serenity's   
heart was racing as she watched him. It was true. Every word.   
  
To be continued...  
  
So how did you like it? E-mail me and tell me. Smile more =o). 


	3. Raid

Title: Moon Light Nights  
Chapter: 3  
By: Moondreams  
Notes: The long awaited 3rd chapter that all of you email me saying you wanted. Well Enjoy  
  
Serenity's eyes hurt from the sun glaring off the golden sand. Her mouth was parched and her   
lips were cracked from lack of water. Her legs hurt from riding the make shift saddle that was on   
top the horse that had long since been thought of as a useful mount. She was afraid the old nag   
would suddenly die beneath her. She flushed a deep scarlet beneath her sun burned skin as she   
heard snickers coming from the other women of the camp. She knew that her mount was only   
given to very small children, the ancient ones, and fools who can't ride. She probably fit into the   
last category. Yet it still amazed her that the rest of the Bedouin people rode with no saddles. She   
remembered now how the horse seller laughed at Lady Lita's question about sidesaddles. She'd   
probably kill for a chance to switch places with her with all these majestic horses around her.   
Serenity sighed as she looked at the long string of people and horses in front of her reaching as far   
as the eye could see. It was a majestic sight but she was to hot and tired to care.   
"Want some water?" asked Nadia as she rode up beside Serenity on a dun colored horse.   
Serenity nodded and almost grabbed the water bag out of Naida's hands.   
"Drink slowly or you'll make yourself ill. I forgot how you are not used to traveling like this.   
Here take this and put it on," said Nadia as she handed Serenity a white head cloth like most of   
the Bedouins wore. Serenity wrapped it around her head so that only her eyes were showing. The   
cloth was cool against her burnt skin and a blessed relief from the scorching sun.   
"I am not used to doing anything you do. I can't even help you with out making a fool of   
myself," said Serenity remembering the scene from early in the morning.   
*************************************************************************************  
She had been helping Nadia make some travel bread for their journey when she had spilt a   
bowl of herbs and spices into the batter when one of the children of the camp had bumped into   
her. The herbs and spices had made the bread inedible and the two had to start all over again   
but not before Serenity got a good scolding from Clava, the oldest woman of the camp, about   
how precious the herbs and spices were. She made extra note how clumsy and foolish Serenity   
had been, even more so then an Outlander would have been. Serenity had stood up straight and   
tall while this ancient woman had poked her with a stick and called her lazy and foolish. She had  
bit her lip till she could taste blood to keep from crying. When Clava had left, Serenity had let a   
tear or two slip down her cheeks before helping Nadia start all over again.   
"It's no fair! It wasn't my fault, I don't see why she had to yell at me like that," Serenity   
stated as she kneaded the new dough.  
"She is an ancient one, it's her right to reprimand the younger ones like you and I and we   
mustn't speak back to her. It is our way. Serenity, take what she has said and hold it in your heart   
so you might use the knowledge again," said Nadia wisely and kneaded the dough with Serenity.   
*************************************************************************************  
"You'll learn Serenity," assured Nadia.   
"But I don't want to! I know that may sound rather horrid but I don't belong here. I had a  
perfectly good life before with my friends and family before he kidnapped me! I don't see why he  
can't take me back. He is such a monster for doing this to me!" she cried. She felt like screaming   
at all the unfairness of life.  
"You didn't look perfectly happy at the feast," spoke up Nadia a few minutes after Serenity's   
out burst. "Well I wasn't happy just at that moment but I was taken from a world I knew and   
thrown into this strange one. My friends must be sick with worry. My mother too..." Serenity's   
voice trailed off. Strange, she had been gone 2 weeks and she had never even thought of her  
mother. Nadia fiddled with her horse's silver rope with tiny brass bells that twinkled as the horse   
moved.   
"You're intended?" she asked. "He probably is to," said Serenity, although she couldn't be  
totally sure. She could never see Andrew not being able to live without her. The blonde young   
woman cleared her throat and asked,   
"When are we going to stop Nadia?" The black haired woman threw back her head to look   
at the sun letting the hood slip from her head. She shielded her eyes from the sun and finally spoke,   
"About a half an hour," said Nadia. Serenity studied her friend closely. For the first time she   
realized that when the sunlight hit Nadia's hair that fire lit itself in the raven tresses. Nadia reminded   
Serenity a lot of Rei, except Nadia had red highlights while Rei had violet and Nadia of course   
was much browner due to her life in the sun. Beaten metal disks hung from her ears and strings   
of red and brown beads encircled her neck.   
"Is red your favorite color?" asked Serenity. Nadia looked at her strangely.   
"It's as good as any color I guess," said Nadia as she straightened her reddish brown dress.   
"Nadia how old are you?" asked her friend.  
"Why are you so curious all of a sudden? 22 winters," said Nadia with a smile that made her   
eyes crinkle.  
"I thought you were older then that. Why aren't you married?" questioned Serenity.   
"Oh I don't know. I just haven't found that right person I guess. I guess I'll used one of the   
Bedouin people's legends to explain. When this world was first created that the people on earth  
were happy with each other. There was no lies, no murder, no treason or vanity that plague our   
people now. The people were so happy that an old man on the mountain grew jealous. He was a   
hermit and the people had been afraid of him. He had lived his whole life learning how to control   
the lightning in thunder. The reason he got that way was because a girl he once loved picked one   
of the handsome leaders of the people over him many generations before. The people left where   
mostly her many great -great children. Then one fateful day, lightning struck the people splitting   
them into two and throwing their halves across the great oceans to the Four Corners of the world.   
Each of us spends all our life searching for our half. We will never be truly happy if we never   
find it," finished Nadia. Serenity shook her head to clear her mind of the images that had formed   
in her mind, of the old man, of the people, and the splitting and taking away the halves. "You are   
a wonderful story teller, Nadia," said Serenity. "Thank you, that is one of the highest compliments   
you could give to one of our people," replied Nadia with a smile that showed her sparkling white   
teeth.   
"Why do you waste our sacred stories on this Outlander?" spat one of the women who   
overheard the tale. She said outlander like a curse word as if it was too nasty to stay in her mouth   
long. This woman had fierce gray eyes and wore dark blue. She carried a bundle at her side that   
looked like a sling. Serenity leaned over a bit to see what exactly she was just carrying. To her   
surprise a pair of large green eyes stared at her from the bundle. The eyes belonged to a chubby   
brown face of a baby who grinned up at her. 'How strange' Serenity thought.   
"Be quiet Sahsa. She is a guest of Endymion-Sol. You know that," scolded Nadia with her   
arms crossed. Sahsa stared at Serenity with mistrust sparkling in her eyes and kicked her horse to   
join a group of women a few yards in front of Serenity and Nadia.   
"Why does she carry her baby like a bundle in a sling?" asked Serenity. Nadia thought for   
a moment.   
"Well I don't know. It's the way we always do things. It helps put the baby to sleep I guess   
when the mother walks or rides it sort of what you might call a portable cradle. That is what you   
use, yes?" asked Nadia.   
"Yes, but I think I like the idea of the slings better although it'd probably get awfully heavy   
after awhile don't you think?" asked Serenity with a smile.   
"Yes but we women are strong!" stated the black haired woman.  
"Look they're coming!" yelled a boy who rode his horse standing up. Serenity looked in   
curiosity to see a string of people riding horses coming toward them from the east.   
"Who are they?" she asked.   
"Umm how would you say it in your language? What is your word for female ruler?" asked   
Nadia with a frown trying to think how to explain it to Serenity in the outlander language rather   
then the Bedouin for Serenity wasn't quite fluent yet.   
"Queen?" suggested Serenity simply.   
"Ah yes. She's Endymion-sol's queen," said Nadia slowly trying to pronoun the new word   
carefully. "What's she like?" asked Serenity feeling her heart sink. She scolded herself. Why should   
she care if that boar of a man was married or not?  
"Very beautiful, very strong. Nerfera-queen is like most of our women," said Nadia. Serenity   
smiled. The Bedouin people had a strange way of putting titles behind a name then in front of it.  
Nadia clicked her tongue and made a strange call of welcome as most of the women did when   
the other band neared. A woman in white led the band on a black horse. Even from far away   
Serenity could see that the woman was very beautiful. A feeling of jealous swept up the young   
woman.   
"Come Serenity, there will be much feasting tonight and dancing.... What's wrong? Sick?"   
Nadia asked with concern. Serenity shook her head no. Nadia waved and smiled at the new   
comers. ' I am sick. Homesick.' Serenity thought sadly.   
  
Huge bonfires lit the camp in the oasis creating mysterious shadows, which danced and   
flickered on the canvas and cloth walls of the tents. This made wonderful scenery to emphasis the   
extraordinary tales being told by the master storytellers. Nadia had given Serenity a dress   
especially for the occasion. Serenity stood at the end of a small lake looking at herself in the   
moonlight. The dress was light blue with embroidered patterns of golden thread along the hem   
and cuffs. Bits of mirrors and tiny silver bells where sewn into the dress making the firelight catch   
Serenity's every movement making her sparkle. Tinkling sounds also followed her. Her hair had   
been braided with a blue ribbon and twisted around her head. Beaten silver disks hung from her   
ears. Serenity hardly recognized herself. The sunlight had bleached her hair and her skin now   
looked like golden brown honey instead milk. She no longer looked sun burned but that probably   
had something to do with the lack of much light.  
"You shouldn't be here," whispered a voice in the dark. Serenity held her breath. The sound   
of the celebration almost drowned out the whisper.   
"I couldn't help it Orion," said a female voice. Orion? What was he up to?  
"Lanaa, my love, I have missed you so," said Orion softly and there was some rustling in the   
bushes. Serenity almost yelped when someone squeezed her arm tightly. She spun around to see   
Endymion. "Nadia was wondering where you had sneaked off to," he whispered in her ear.   
"What afraid I had escaped?" Serenity spat. "I think your parents made a mistake naming   
you Serenity," Endymion said with a smug smile. Serenity crossed her arms glaring at him.  
"Come on the two deserve to be alone tonight. They don't need us here," he whispered   
pulling her away from the moon lit waters.   
"What do you mean?" asked Serenity with a frown.   
"Lanaa is another man's wife. That's her husband, Panah," said Endymion as he pointed out   
a very old man. "Why are you telling me this?" Serenity demanded. Endymion shrugged. "What   
will happen if they are caught together?" asked Serenity.   
"Panah will have right to sentence Lanaa to death if he wishes. He could make Orion pay   
any price for the damage caused but not hurt him," said Endymion.   
"That's horrid!" she said bitterly feeling sorry for the lovers.   
"Yes but it is our way. The wife can do the same to the man if she chooses. But Panah is to   
blinded by love that even he caught the two I doubt he would do anything," said Endymion.   
"Do you think that their love is pure? I mean Orion's and Lanaa's?" questioned Serenity.   
Endymion stood there starring down at her for a moment.   
"Yes I do," he replied softly.   
"Love can be so cruel some times," whispered Serenity. A sound shook her thoughts.   
Endymion looked up surprised and alarmed.   
"Endymion what is it?" she asked with fright. Suddenly she saw them; they looked like   
ghost riders coming from the darkness of night.   
"Run Serenity and hide," commanded Endymion as he drew his sword.   
"Who are they?" she demanded but her quivering voice gave away her fright.   
"Woman! Can't you just listen to me for once?! They are my people's enemies, the Panka.   
If they catch you they will do horrid things to you. Serenity they are said to eat their captives. Go   
now!" he demanded. She looked toward the approaching warriors watching them kill with long   
lances. Already the men of the camp where fighting them atop of their horses as well as some   
women. Serenity felt her heart leap out of her chest as she ran blindly away from the noise. She   
turned her head to see one of the Panka warriors light a touch to one of the tents.   
"No...." she whispered. Only two hours earlier Sasha and put little green eyes in there to nap   
away from the noise of the celebration. She ran toward the warrior on horse and the burning tent.   
The warrior looked surprised as Serenity took a staff that somebody had dropped. She picked it   
up clutching the staff so hard that she felt the grain of the wood bit into her hand. Wither all her   
strength she swung at him. He smiled cruelly at her as she missed and said something in his   
language. She swung again with all the anger she had been building up inside her. The warrior   
fell of his horse unconscious to the ground. She rushed into the tent with out a thought trying to   
see through the smoke and flames that were eating at the walls. She felt the heat that was   
scorching her like a thousands suns. After what seemed like hours, which only was really a few   
seconds, Serenity saw him. She grabbed him up quickly. There was a cracking sound; Serenity   
stared up in horror as the tent poles where about to crash down on her head. She ran out as   
quickly as possible into a mob of people knocking her to the ground. She screamed as she   
anded which seemed to be hot coals. Serenity felt someone try to pick her up but everywhere   
they touched the same feeling of the pain of hot coals surged through her.   
"Don't touch me!" she screamed at the blurred faces in front of her.   
"Serenity," she heard Endymion's voice yell out. Or had it been Nadia's? She was slipping   
away into a blissful and painless sleep.   
"Hold on!" a voice commanded her. Her fuzzy brain was able to capture it briefly before she   
felt herself engulfed in the darkness.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Cliff hanger, haha. Well hopefully it won't take me as long to write the 4th chapter.   
Smile more and Dream aways! Email me please. Any ideas what will happen next? Of   
course I know but I just want to know what you think will happen. =o) 


	4. A Knight?

Title: Moon Light Nights  
Chapter: 4  
By: Moondreams  
Notes: Actually the more I write this the less it really is like The Blue Sword. But I suppose   
that is a good thing hehe. When I hear the new song from Sting called Desert Rose it always   
reminds me of this story. Enjoy.   
  
Serenity woke up coughing. She opened her eyes slowly to see a ceiling of wood above   
her. Light streamed from a window paned with glass. She was lying in a huge soft bed   
surrounded by pillows and soft sheets. She gingerly felt the satiny soft sheets breathing in   
their cinnamon smell, which was cool around her bare skin. Bare skin? Serenity pulled   
off the sheets to reveal she was only wearing a very short shift. She had seen Nadia go to   
bed with one of these shifts on. Nadia told her that sometimes she wore nothing at all   
during the heat of summer. She had almost fallen over at this piece of information. She was   
still to 'outlander' in her ways and ideas to totally accept this. Sleeping without any clothes was   
the only thing that happened in one of Mina's naughty romance books. Mina swore that after   
she married she burned most all of them but Serenity doubted that.   
"Where am I?" she said out loud. She walked rather unsteadily to the window. The sight   
took her breath away. There were trees everywhere, lush green trees the stood out against a   
bright blue sky. There was no sand. 'It all was a dream wasn't it? Every terrible moment, all   
just a dream' she thought. Well they weren't all terrible, just Endymion was the terrible part.   
There was a knock at the door.   
"Yes?" she said to the door. The door opened to reveal a man. Serenity shrieked and   
grabbed some sheets to wrap around herself.   
"Well I see you are up, Princess," said the man with a smile. He had white hair and dark   
brown eyes that looked almost black. He was middle aged, she guessed.   
"Where am I?" she demanded.   
"In my home, Princess," he answered. Serenity raised an eyebrow taking in his dress. He   
wore rough clothes a little on the shabby side and he looked overdue for a haircut.   
"Who are you? How did I get here?" she demanded.   
"My name is Jeriah and the Knights brought you here. You gave your friends quite a scare.   
Tell me, Princess, do you make it a habit of running into burning tents?" He asked. Serenity   
just about collapsed. "So it wasn't a dream..." she mumbled.  
"No Serenity it's all quite real," he told her with a grin.   
"Why am I here? How do you know I am a princess?" she demanded. Jeriah leaned   
against the wall with a smile.   
"You are to become a knight," he simply answered. Serenity looked at him in shock.   
"A KNIGHT? Are you crazy? Women aren't knights and I have no wish to become one!   
How do you know I am a princess?" she demanded angrily.  
"I believe you are really asking, does Endymion know you are a princess. The answer is   
no. I am very much aware that women aren't knights but we shouldn't tempt fate. It is your  
destiny," said Jeriah with his arms crossed. Serenity set down on her bed.   
"I don't believe in destiny. I choose my own fate," said Serenity stubbornly.   
"Even so, if you finish your training, you will be able to go back to your home and mother   
on the Moon," said Jeriah. Serenity looked at the man with her heartbeat pounding in her ears.   
His eyes met hers. His eyes were too old to belong to his body. Some thing was not quite   
right about him. Not many people at all knew she was the crowned princess of the moon.   
Only her friends knew and no one else. They had told the servants that she was a princess   
from a distant country.   
"Do I have your word on that?" asked Serenity softly.   
"I swear to you that you will go home to the Moon after your training is done if you   
wish," he said. Serenity took deep breaths.   
"So when do we start?" she asked.   
"After breakfast. Here get dressed," her teacher demanded as he threw her a bundle   
of clothes. Serenity caught them and watched him leave.   
  
The clothing was course on her skin no matter how much Serenity tried to rearrange   
the garments. She wore baggy white leggings and a tight brown tunic that was tied off at the   
waist with a piece of rope. It was if that her leggings should've gone two someone 3 sizes   
bigger and her tunic to one size smaller. She glanced down at her hands, which were burned.   
Most of the burn marks went right up to her shoulder on her right side covered with clean linen  
bandages. Her right arm couldn't be moved easily without pain. It still amazed her that she was   
able to catch the clothes and pull up the sheet around her without noticing it. Had they possibly   
drugged her again? She clinched her teeth in pain as she sidestepped and bumped in to a table.   
She walked just as unsteadily as when she had first gotten up.   
"Come on Serenity you can do this. Just remember home and your friends," she told   
herself. With that she stood straight as a rail with her shoulders back and walked out the door   
with her head held high.   
  
The dining room was noisier then usual as the 20 some students did more talking then   
eating. "Well as I was saying, that horse in stable 3 is totally untamable! I landed on my   
backside more times then I care to mention," said a girl with long black hair and fierce blue   
eyes.   
"Jeriah told us to stay away from that horse, Elidi," piped up a dark haired little girl with   
blue highlights and large green eyes. Elidi glared at the little girl and turned her attention back   
to the boys, which surrounded her. Each male stared at her adoringly and Elidi loved attention.   
She was tall and curvy but strong and dependable. Her face was oval which her long dark hair   
framed. Her dark blue eyes surrounded by incredible long thick lashes caught everything. Those   
observant eyes were the first to catch sight of the stranger standing in the doorway looking   
confused. She observed the stranger briefly before ignoring her altogether. One of the boys   
followed her gaze.   
"Who is that?" he asked rather loudly so that every head turned to look at the stranger.   
Silence fell like a wave over the crowd of students.  
"She looks like an angel," sighed the little green-eyed girl.   
"She looks like she got her hair cut by a blind barber," snickered Elidi. The girl's golden hair   
had been chopped to her chin level. One of the boys got up from a far table which he'd been sitting   
by himself and walked up to the girl.   
"What? Is Gavin leaving talking to his horses and birds to talk to her?" she snickered at the  
usually shy boy. Everyone within earshot laughed except for the little green-eyed girl called   
Brat by the older students. She stared at the stranger with curiosity.   
  
Serenity held her head up and held her gaze steadily with the numerous pair of eyes   
looking at her. The silence was almost deafening. She was sure that if someone would drop   
a pin in the room everyone was sure to hear it. A young man keeping his eyes toward the   
floor walked up to her. Unlike all the other students in the room he had a head of curly light   
brown hair that made him stand out. His skin was the same sun tanned as everyone else. He  
raised his golden brown eyes to look at her.   
"Come on breakfast is getting cold," he said slowly and lead her through the isle toward a   
table which had an empty spot between two boys and a plate of hot unrecognizable food.   
"Sit and eat," he commanded. With that he turned and went back to his own lonely part of   
the room. Serenity looked at the boys who were looking at her with curiosity gleaming in their   
eyes. She took a deep breath, picked up her plate and moved to sit across the brown haired   
boy. He looked at her with surprise. Whispers swarmed around the room.   
"Welcome Sharai," he greeted her. She looked at him strangely.   
"My name is Serenity," she told him. He said nothing for a moment just looked at her   
with his unnerving amber eyes.  
"Yes I know but Sharai suites you better. So I will call you that. I am known as Gavin,"   
he said softly. Between them a friendship had been formed just in a few minutes between the   
Outlander and the mysterious boy who talked to animals.   
  
"She's coming!" squealed the little girl known as Brat. She jumped up and down on her   
bed in the girls' room. The room wasn't much. Its walls were bare mortar and the floors were   
polished wood. There were three beds each with a wooden chest at end. At one corner of the  
room there was a small table that held a metal pitcher filled with water and a metal bowl with   
a bar of rough yellow soap. One corner of the room was draped off which contained a   
chamber pot behind it. Elidi snickered and continued to brush her long hair in front of the   
mirror. Once Serenity walked through the door Brat grabbed her hand pulling her toward the   
empty bed.  
"Come on! You get to sleep in this bed beside mine! Put all your stuff in the chest! Oh   
and don't go near Elidi's things! She gets real mad you know!" chattered the little girl. Serenity   
glanced at Elidi brushing her long hair and jealousy rose inside her. She missed her own long   
hair. Her own hair had been cut signaling she was a lower student. Gavin told her not to fret   
about her hair. His voice rung through her mind. 'It might have been worse you know. The   
boys have to get theirs shaved,' Gavin pointed out. She indeed had seen some boys with fuzz   
on their heads. Elidi sniffed the air then wrinkled up her perfect little nose.   
"You stink. Outlanders do take baths don't they?" She smiled as she caught Serenity's   
glare. "Well I suppose falling of Old Madge would get you rather dirty. Never in my life have I   
ever seen someone so pathetic around horses," Elini continued. Serenity flushed with   
embarrassment as she remembered her riding lesson earlier. A crowd of students had   
formed around the riding circle laughing when she had tried to mount and dismount the old   
galloping pony just to eat dirt every time. Elini stared at the girl laughing. Blue met blue and   
Elini saw in the other girl's eyes a look of dignity. Elini raised an eyebrow in question.   
"What's your name, Outlander?" demanded Elini. Serenity opened her mouth but then   
closed it again.   
"I am called Sharai," she answered firmly. Elini studied the girl again. The new girl was   
challenging her. Elini could tell by her eyes. Elini gave her beautiful black hair a finial stroke   
and left the room.   
"Everyone calls me Brat but I like your name. It suits you," said the little girl merrily.   
Serenity looked at her strangely.   
"I really have no idea why I told her Sharai was my name. Gavin called me that.   
What does it mean?" asked Serenity with a frown.  
"Oh Gavin gave you that name! Sharai means queen's daughter. You see Gavin believes   
that a name describes a person. In you he saw powerful yet quiet dignity," the little girl told   
her. Serenity stared out the window absent-mindedly. She was vaguely aware that the little   
girl had left her. Never in wildest dreams had she ever thought her life would take such a   
course. Serenity was gone and the student named Sharai was all that was left.   
"This is all your fault Endymion! I hope I never see you again!" she whispered fiercely   
to the wind.   
  
To be continued...  
Email me please! How do you like how it's going so far? 


	5. Gavin and the arrival of Orion

Title: Moon Light Nights  
Chapter: 5  
By: Moondreams  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Sharai gagged on the strange food and reached for her clay mug that   
contained life saving water to ease the flame in her mouth. She heard Elini   
whoop with laughter behind her.   
"The Outlander did it again," she called out making everyone around the   
dinning hall look at her. The call had become famous to make sure the others   
come running to see what the clumsy Outlander had done at the moment.   
Serenity blushed red all the way to the roots of her blonde hair. She had   
become a figure of mockery to all the students except of course Gavin and Brat.   
"Pay no heed Sharai. You'll learn," said Gavin knowingly. Serenity   
looked down at the table clinching her teeth in humiliation. The respect she   
had as a princess was gone and her pride was slowly being eaten away with   
every snicker and every nasty comment.  
"And yet again the all knowing raynon gives his advice. How pathetic,"  
Elini snickered. Serenity watched as Gavin turned his eyes to his food not  
looking at Elini who stood behind Serenity. Yet his golden brown eyes was   
glowing with an unspeakable anger. Serenity gasped slightly at their fierceness   
reminding her of a look a hawk might have. He rose slowly not looking at   
anyone and walked to the door. Only then did Serenity notice the deafening   
silence that hung around the room. All the students were watching him with blank  
faces. Only Brat's face showed the feeling of the crowd. She was horrified. Serenity   
got up from the floor cushion that served as a seat for the low tables on which the   
students ate and followed him. He was heading toward the stable. Serenity knew   
that without seeing him. The moon streamed it's majestic beams around the earth  
bouncing off shinny leaves and water. Serenity stopped for a moment and looked   
up. She sighed as yet again her heart tightened with homesickness and to many   
other feelings to describe. Could it be possible to be as lost as she was now? So  
far away from everything she knew. Then beside the moon she saw it, the constellation   
of the two lovers.   
"Sharai," came a soft whisper. Serenity looked up startled. Gavin looked at her   
silently while leaning against a tree.   
"I thought you were going to the stables," she whispered back. Yet in her own   
ears, her voice sounded scratchy.   
"I will in a minute or two but I can't now. My anger is to strong and they will   
be uncomfortable around me," he replied. She stared at him in curiosity. How   
unusual. She would never have had of thought that anger would make animals   
uncomfortable. But Gavin always knew things like that and the things that he   
spoke baffled her but made her think. "  
What did she call you to make you so angry?" Serenity inquired. She wished   
she hadn't though when she saw his jaw stiffen.  
"Raynon is a word to describe a puppy born of mixed breeding sometimes also   
applied to humans," he said softly and leaned against the tree.   
"That was pretty nasty of her," Serenity mumbled. Gavin continued talking as   
if he didn't hear Serenity's comment.   
"My mother was a Bedouin. She fell in love with a handsome stranger. The  
problem with my father was that he was a Wanderer or what your people   
call a gypsy. They ran away together when my mothers' family rejected their   
relationship. So together they traveled and my mother had me. But as you   
probably know the Wanderers are hated and feared wherever they go.   
One time our group set up camp and there was an ambush of a group of men   
from a neighboring town and killed almost everyone. Jeriah found me and brought   
me up to his mountain where I have lived here ever since," explained Gavin.  
"How sad. Is that the reason you can talk to animals? Because you are part   
gypsy?" asked Sharai. "No Jeriah says it's just a gift," said Gavin with a smile. The   
two walked in silence side by side. They walked quietly in the stable. It smelled of   
hay and dirt. Sharai perched on a rail and petted the long nose of a silky brown horse.  
"Do you ever feel like you don't belong here?" she asked. Gavin pondered the   
question for a moment as he brushed one of the horse's manes.   
"I believe one belongs everywhere it just depends on how she or he adapts but   
then again I've lived most all my life on this mountain," said Gavin with a sigh.   
"I am glad you live here. If it wasn't for you I think I would go insane," Sharai   
stated. Gavin flashed her a smile and went back to grooming.   
  
Orion took a sip of his hot drink. He looked up as the door opened to reveal a   
white haired man. "Jeriah long time no see," said Orion with a smile. Jeriah gave a small   
smile and hugged the young man in blue. "Ah my young knight, good to see you. I   
assume you came to see a certain pupil of mine," said Jeriah as he walked to the   
window and looked down. Orion followed him. He smiled when he saw a blonde   
haired girl fighting against a boy twice her size with a staff.   
"How's she doing?" asked Orion with a smile. Jeriah stroked his beard.   
"She's has spirit and a brave heart but she is to weak to be a knight. She feels   
out of place here. Yet I have never contradicted Endymion's judgement," said Jeriah   
simply. He frowned as Sharai's staff was knocked from her.   
"Something tells me this is going to take a lot of work," stated Orion.   
"Nothing extraordinary never came easy nor fast," Jeriah commented  
sincerely. Orion nodded and smiled when he watched Serenity smile and   
congratulate her opponent. Maybe Endymion had made a good choice with this girl.   
  
To be continued... 


	6. A knight in training

Title: Moon Light Nights  
Chapter: 6  
By: Moondreams  
  
  
  
  
"Get up Sahari," yelled Brat as she jumped on Serenity's bed.   
Serenity unfortunately was still in it. Serenity leaped out of bed, it took   
her sleep-clouded mind awhile to focus on what just had happened.   
"What?" asked Serenity rubbing her eyes.   
"One of the knights are coming! Come on! If we're late we're going   
to be in major trouble," Brat hollered as she threw the older girl her   
clothes. Serenity caught them and quickly pulled the tunic over her head   
and jumped into the over sized leggings.   
"Your slippers!" yelled Brat as she threw them across the room.   
Serenity caught the first shoe but missed the second one. She hurried to   
get it while hopping and trying to get the other shoe on. Brat had to   
bite her lip to keep from laughing. sahari made a comical picture. The   
morning sun beat down merciless on the students as they stood in line.   
Orion paced up and down the lines glaring at the students. He could almost   
grin at the fear on their faces remembering he'd gone through much of the   
same fear of the knights when he had been a student of Jeriah's. He scowled   
at the two missing places in the line of students. One of them was Serenity,   
he knew by looking over the line and not seeing a single blonde hair   
among the students. Just then a young woman came out of the female dorms   
like the devil was after her dragging a little black haired girl. They   
quickly filled in the missing places in the line. He was about to give   
them a lecture on being tardy when Serenity stepped out of line and threw   
her arms around the surprised knight. "Orion!" she squealed. Orion grabbed   
the girl's arms and flung them off him.   
"Get back into line!" he hollered at the blonde. Serenity held a   
look of shock as she numbly obeyed. Further down the line another girl   
snickered. Orion glared at the girl and she quickly quieted. Orion paced   
up and down the line making sure not to meet Serenity's eyes. The girl was   
about to cry he could tell it without looking.   
"Now I am here to train you pathetic students in the art of   
weapons. So that in battle you'll have of chance of coming out alive," he   
growled. He was rewarded to see some of the students' fear clearly etched   
in their faces.   
  
  
  
That day Serenity worked harder then she ever thought was possible.   
Orion had ignored her most of the day when he wasn't yelling at her to work   
harder and stop dropping the sword. Her arms and shoulders burned with pain   
from the exhausting workout. Orion pushed harder then Jeriah had before.   
She hadn't gotten any better and had made a fool of herself. Not doubt   
Orion would go straight to Endymion after he had finished training the   
students and tell him how bad his Outlander was doing. That night she had   
climbed into bed early that night. Even earlier then Brat would have thought   
to gone to bed. She curled the pillow around her face and wept. She was a   
failure here. Pangs of homesickness hit her hard which added more tears to   
the batch.   
  
  
  
Orion leaned against the stable and stared at the stars and the   
moon. The whole sky always seemed to remind him how small he was compared   
to it all.   
"Sir," came a small voice disturbing him from his thoughts. He   
looked down to see a very small green-eyed girl looking up at him. He   
remembered her, she had been late with Serenity. She reminded him of   
Lanaa who had looked similar to the girl in front of him.   
"What is it?" he asked not bothering to use his gruff voice as he   
had on the training field. "It's about sahari," the little girl said as if   
that was to explain everything.   
"Who?" asked Orion frowning.  
"Oh I forgot, Serenity. Gavin renamed her sahari," said the little   
girl. 'sahari? Umm it fits her,' thought Orion.   
"What about sahari?" he asked gently.  
"Sir, she needs help. She's not good at fighting right now but I   
think she could be," the little girl told him. Orion smiled wryly.  
"You do, do you?" he asked. The little girl wrinkled her nose.   
"Stop doing that! I hate it when grown ups threat me like I don't   
know anything because I am so little!" she said angrily. Orion was a moment   
taken aback by the girl's anger.   
"Smooth your anger, little one. What would you suggest I do?" asked   
Orion.   
"We could train her at night," said a male voice from the shadows.   
Gavin emerged from the shadows.   
"She's got the determination," explained the little girl.   
"What's your name?" he asked the little girl.   
"Everyone calls me Brat," explained Brat with a quick grin. Orion   
threw back his head and laughed.   
"Oh I see, go get sahari," he told her. Brat happily obeyed leaving   
the two young men together. "It's been a long time Gavin. Why do you remain   
up here?" asked Orion as he leaned against the fence. Gavin said nothing   
for a moment just stared up at the stars as he pondered the question.   
"I don't know really. I haven't found a good reason to leave," said   
Gavin with a shrug.  
"So what's Serenity to you?" Orion asked watching his friend.  
"If you asking if she's my lover or something the answer is no. Just   
a friend, another outcast in a sense in this crazy world," said Gavin. Orion   
stared at his friend in amazement. Gavin could be at times uncanny for Orion   
had feared that Gavin and Serenity was lovers. Orion sighed and thought of   
Lanaa.   
  
  
  
"Very good sahari. Keep you chin up and never lose your   
concentration," Orion said with a smile as the two fought even harder with   
their swords. The swords flashed by the light of the torches, which   
surrounded their secret spot where they practiced. She had gotten much   
better. With a hard swing, Orion knocked the sword out of Serenity's hand.   
Serenity stared numbly at the fallen sword, which lay in the grass.   
"I can't do this," she cried throwing her hands up in the air. She   
felt like crying. It wasn't any fair. "Serenity get back here!" growled   
Orion. Serenity stopped but didn't turn around. She rubbed her arms, which   
were cool with the night air.   
"Why? What's the point?" she almost screamed at him as she spun   
around to face the very angry knight. Heat rose up into cheeks, as anger   
seemed to course through her whole body.   
"I am not supposed to be a knight. I am not supposed to be here.   
I am klutzy with fighting, I always lose. I want to go home," she yelled   
at him. Still Orion said nothing. He sat down and opened the water jug   
taking a sip seeming to ignore the angry female in front of him.   
"ORION!" she yelled at him failing to get his attention. He slowly   
took out a piece of flat bread, tore it in half and started eating one half.   
"Why did he take me? Why did he ruin my life," she said sobbing and   
slowly sat down by a trunk of one of huge trees that surrounded their   
practice ring. Only then did Orion seem to notice her.   
"Are you so unhappy?" he asked.   
"I miss my family and my friends. I'll never see one of my friends   
get married now. I was also supposed to get married, don't you understand?   
They all probably think I am dead now. They'll live their lives without me.   
I'll never know if Rei actually marries Chad, she swears that he's annoying   
but Chad loves her. And Mina and Robin, they just got married awhile ago.   
Mina's hoping to become a mother and I'll never know," Serena sobbed with   
tears running down her cheeks.   
"You don't understand!" she wept. But Orion did for he had been   
torn away from his only love Lanaa simply because he wasn't richer.  
"What about Brat, Nadia, and Gavin? You're friends here seem to   
care for you deeply. Serenity you must understand something, Endymion   
didn't take you because he wanted to. You see all the royal family has   
this sort of gift that allows him to see in the future at times. I can't   
really explain to you how it works really since I have only a tiny bit of   
it. Did you know that when his gift is strong that Endymion could do things   
such as walk through walls although it tires him out? Serenity without you,   
we'll all die. It was a horrible realization once Endymion had told the   
other knights and me. His gift showed him that a terrible enemy would   
rise up and destroy us. You are the only one that can defeat him," explained   
Orion and handed Serenity the other half of the flat bread. Serenity took   
it and took a bite.   
"Why me? I am no one important," she said and felt all the anger   
drain from her making her feel weak inside. Orion grinned. "Neither was I   
before I became a knight. Sometimes fate has a dry sense of humor," he said   
as he stood up and pulled his sword quickly out of the sheave by his side.   
Serenity sighed and picked up her own sword. It was going to be another   
very long night.   
  
  
  
Endymion looked over the map frowning. Nerfera lounged in a corner   
of the tent eating some grapes and watched him.  
"Stop being so serious, Endy. Come eat," she said laughing watching   
him with brilliant green eyes.   
"Nerfera, I am not hungry," said Endymion waving her off with his   
hand.   
"You worry to much. Or isn't Orion whom you are worrying about, is   
it?" asked Nerfera with a smile and traced a flower on the richly colored   
carpet with a finger.   
"You know I worry about my knights," he said simply with a shrug.  
"Is it that little thing you picked up from the Outlanders? Oh yes   
I know all about her. Nadia told me everything," commented Nerfera still   
tracing the designs with her finger.   
"Remind me to behead that woman one day," commented Endymion dryly   
making Nerfera laugh. "How else shall I get news? You are to busy to even   
pay any attention to me," said Nerfera sticking out her bottom lip   
pretending to pout.   
"I am sure you have no problem getting men to pay attention to you,   
dear sister," he said and kissed his sister's forehead.  
"Deva has been so intolerable lately. All she does is speak of you   
dear brother. She clearly worships the ground you walk on," said Nerfera   
watching him. He grimaced.   
"Deva is spoiled and would be unaccustomed to life outside of the   
city," he said simply.   
"True," was all Nerfera said and ate another grape.   
  
  
  
"COME ON sahari!" yelled Brat as she and Gavin stood by watching the   
fight between Orion and Serenity.  
"Hey don't I get some cheering?" panted Orion as he lunged at   
Serenity who in turn deflected the blow.   
"Come on Orion, stop being so easy on her," laughed Gavin knowing   
full well that Serenity could now stand on her own when it came to   
swordplay. Serenity blocked another blow and gave an attack. Maybe if she   
had been paying more attention to her surrounding she would have seen the   
root sticking up from the ground. She tumbled backwards. Orion was about to   
give her a playful strike signaling the battle was over but was almost   
blinded by a white light.   
"What in the heavens was that?" asked Orion blinking trying to get   
the swirling colors in front of his eyes. Brat and Gavin stood staring at   
the two in shock. Orion helped Serenity get up.   
"What was that?" asked Orion.   
"Nothing," mummered Serenity as she sheaved her sword and went   
started walking toward the dorms. It had been her crescent. But what had   
set it off? Danger perhaps? No she knew Orion would not hurt her. It was a   
mystery.  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. The Trials

Moon Light Nights

Chapter 7

By: Moondreams

Serenity sighed mixing the awful smelling herbs. 

"Rankin this is nasty," she said sniffing the foul batter. Rankin almost cracked a smile as he watched her wrinkle up her little nose. She had changed since he seen her since she was brought to Jeriah. Her skin had been tanned to a golden honey from spending so much time outdoors. Her hair had grown waist length and just as beautiful as when Endymion had first taken her. One hand was wrapped up and in a sling. A sword swung by her side. But it was something more then just appearances. It was how she held herself. She had always had the air of nobility but now she could back it up. She was braver now, making chances. Taking dares. Well that was the bad thing. From what both Orion and Adrian had told him was that she was at war with another girl called Elidi, a sultry and beautiful girl. She had the one who had dared Sharai to try standing up while riding. From what he had heard, Elidi had told Sharai that all Bedouins could do it and Sharai was stupid enough to believe it. That was how Serenity had broken her wrist. Rankin hoped she'd be wiser now. Rankin had heard the tale of the flashing silver light from Adrian and had kept an eye for it. This girl had great power and he could tell it. Something was different about this girl from the rest of the outlanders. 

Orion woke up with a jerk. He sat up and pushed back the dark hair falling into his eyes. The flash of light had been present in his dream again. His vision had shown Sharai leading an army with a sword and the mark upon her forehead shining just as brightly. It had been a moon, the mark was a moon. He slowly got up and walked outside to stare at the starry night sky. 

"Why me?" He yelled up to the heavens. 

"I am just a simple weapons maker who happened to become a knight," he said this time with a much lower voice. It would be better if those inhabiting the tents around his wouldn't wake to hear him screaming like a mad man. 

"I am not one to receive visions. Its up to Rankin. He's the one that deals with magic and visions. Not me. I barely succeeded in that part of my training," he said pushing his hair back from his eyes again. 

"Why her? She's an Outlander. An Outlander is going to lead an army of our people, with Endy at her side and the other knights following, all his knights except me. Why?" he said with a feeling of dread in his stomach. 

"Why?" he asked the heavens once more before going back into his tent. He knew he would not sleep tonight. 

Endymion paced back and forth. It had seemed pacing was the only thing he could do anymore. Maybe it was the monotony of going back and forth that soothed him. He kept glanced over to the North of their camp. Rankin should have come back by now. Things were getting worse for them. He needed his friend's council as well as getting the report of Serenity. Sharai, he corrected himself. Queen's daughter. Nerfera was also interested in the little outlander whom she had heard much of. Last thing Adrian had reported was Serenity had suffered a broken wrist. He had grimaced as he heard the news. He wondered briefly if she hated him still.

"Endymion," a voice called out. Endymion's back straightened as if a rod had been placed in it. 'Please don't let it be....' Endymion thought as he turned around, 'and it is her,' Deva stood before him smiling. Endymion set his lips from to keep him from frowning. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Her dark hair was alighted with the colors of flames. Cat like green eyes peered at him with longing. Jewelry decorated almost every part of her making Endymion wonder if she was much heavier because of it. A merchant caravan from the City had arrived the night before but Endymion had never suspected she'd be with it. 

"Deva," he greeted. She smiled up at him adoringly through thickly veiled lashes. 

"Oh Endymion you would never believe the trouble I've had getting here," she said with a wave of her hand. 

"Well Nerfera is in the tent over there. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do," Endymion said starting to walk away. Deva caught on to his arm. 

"It isn't Nerfera I've come to see," she replied smoothly. Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"Pity," he said and unwrapped Deva's claw like grip from his arm and walked into his tent. Nerfera looked up in amusement as her brother came storming into the tent. "If you even start listing her virtues I swear I'll drag you outside and order Adrian to behead you," Endymion growled at his sister before she could speak. Nerfera raised an eyebrow and laughed merrily. 

"Lack of virtues, you mean, dear brother. She worships that ground you walk on as I said before. Besides Adrian wouldn't behead me, I scare him to much I think," said Nerfera sweetly. Endymion rolled his eyes. Poor Adrian always got so nervous around Nerfera but it was more of love sickness then fright. Adrian was usually the butt of many a joke until Rankin had turned an eye toward the feisty Nadia and most of the joking had turned to him. But Orion still languished over his Lanaa. Endymion frowned. 

"Where is Orion anyway?" he asked. 

"He rode to the City early last night. I was supposed to deliver the message but didn't remember it till now," she said and gave her brother an apologetic smile. Endymion did his best not to roll his eyes but failed.

"Did he say why?" he asked. Nerfera shook her head no. 

The desert sands shifted tugging at Sharai's head cloth that covered most of her face. Fear shot through her like lightning and she swallowed hard. This is what she had been waiting for. She finished putting her belongings in her saddlebags. 

"Am I to believe you are nervous?" asked Gavin who walked up behind her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sharai replied with a shrug. 

"You'll do fine. The trials will be over before you know it," Gavin said as he put a protective arm around his friend's shoulder. 

"Yes of course," Sharai managed to say. It wasn't the trials she was worried about where the Bedouin people would show off their skills but it was the fact of meeting him face to face. Could she bear seeing Endymion again? She mounted her horse and once again the students of Jeriah started once again their long journey to the trials. 

Brat, Elidi and Sharai joined a tent full of girls as each one of them dressed for the trials. Brat was dressed in hunter green with a golden belt. Elidi was dressed in pale yellow with a blue belt. Sharai herself was dressed in indigo blue and had a white belt on. Tension hung thick in the air as one of the foggy mornings of the moon. They weren't many females at the trials but the few that were looked nervous. Fear knotted in the pit Sharai's stomach. She felt she was going to lose what little breakfast she had that morning. She bounded out of the tent aware of Elidi's snickers following her. She crept toward the outskirts of the small village away from the crowds that filled the sandy streets, away from the clean houses of clay or mud brick, away from the people and the colorful banners. She found a spot and went to the business of throwing up till her stomach hurt and she couldn't anymore. The nervousness hadn't really disappeared, to her annoyance, but it had eased up a bit. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and wrapped her scarf covering her head and lower face. It provided a cool and much needed relief from the sun. She lowered it a bit to wash out her mouth in at a nearby well. She looked down into the cool waters reflection. Blue eyes stared back at her with wisps of golden hair escaping from the folds of blue material. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. 

"It's natural you know to be so nervous," commented a deep male voice. Sharai didn't turn around for she knew it was Jeriah. 

"Do you know everything?" asked Sharai slightly agitated at the old man. The old man ignored her question. Instead he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. 

"You have great power, right here," he tapped her on the heart.

"Use it wisely and don't forget to think. You're smaller then most of them but you're quicker," he said and gave her a gruff smile. Sharai nodded. 

"Now go on with you. You don't want to be late," he said giving her a gentle shove. Sharai kept walking toward the games not turning back to look at her teacher. Jeriah gave a sigh. He prayed with all his might that whatever happened Serenity wouldn't lose her kind gentleness that which the world lacked so often. 

When Sharai arrived at the grounds, she was relieved to hear that Gavin was waiting for her with her horse.

"Feel better?" he asked. Sharai nodded slightly annoyed that he knew. Sharai mounted her white horse gracefully as Gavin handed Sharai her sword.

"Now don't forget. Dismount them or cut their belts. If you draw blood or cheat in any way you will be disqualified so that includes scratching biting and all those other things you women use," he said with a smile and ducked but not before Sharai smacked him on the back of the head.

"Good luck," he said. Sharai nodded and waited till it was her turn to go. 

Serenity sat on the seat of her horse and with a sweeping of her sword knocked her opponent from his horse. The crowded murmured its approval. She wiped her eyes with a grimy sleeve as more sweat tickled down her face. She messaged her newly healed wrist that was sore from the exercise. The games had been going on surprisingly all day. Now the sun was setting over the horizon igniting the clouds into pinks and reds. It gave a peaceful cool that Sharai had learned to savor. Brat had done well and made it to the third round. She had met with Elidi the round before and knocked her off her horse but not without a hard fight. When Elidi had gotten up Sharai could have sworn she'd seen tears in the girl's eyes. Guilt had gnawed at her insiders making her victory sour. Elidi had gotten back up and bowed acknowledging Sharai as winner as those before her. Sharai sighed and rubbed her arm as trying to keep her muscles from knotting up. A headache pounded behind her eyes as the crescent burned brightly covered by the scarf wrapped around her head. She looked up again only now aware of how deadly silent the crowd was. A rider was before her. He was completely black, as was his horse. They blended together making it look like both were one. Sharai rubbed her eyes again and blinked as if to see if he was real. Even his eyes were shadowed beneath his scarf. A shiver ran up her spine and her hands felt clammy. All the stories of devils and such magical creatures raced across her mind before she could push them away. Sharai clinched her teeth. She had to win, devil or not. 

Elidi cleaned her sword as another tear rolled down her cheek. She stared at her reflection in the blade. She never cried, at least till now. There was always next year, a voice inside her head said. Elidi ignored it. 

"Are you ok?" a voice asked. Elidi's back suddenly became ram rod straight but she didn't look up. 

"This is the females tent. Get out, Gavin," she hissed hiding her face with her long hair. Elidi heard him take several steps closer. She stiffened as he put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It'll be ok," he said soothingly. She turned to face him angrily. 

"No its not. I am a failure. Don't you understand? My family will be right, I can't do this. Did you know I grew up hearing how that all my father ever wanted was a boy? And all he got was a miserable girl who was only worth to marry off to whoever would have her. Now I'll have to go back and admit that he was right," she broke off sobbing. "Would marrying be that terrible?" he asked. Elidi nodded.

"I want freedom, I would never be content to just be at home raising children. I would die from confinement," she cried. Gavin tilted her chin up.

"Stop crying. Look you are the best rider I know. Your skill with a sword is excellent. You placed third, Elidi. Not 50th or 60th but third out of some hundred people. You don't have to go. Jeriah will train you some more if you wish. I am sure of it," Gavin assured her. 

"If I left..." she paused for a moment. Then she looked him squarely in the eyes, " would you miss me?" Gavin didn't move for a moment. 

"Yes" he answered softly. Elidi nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Now come on. We have to finish watch this. Something tells me its going to be quite a show," he said and ushered Elidi out of the tent before she could ask him what he meant. 

The flag was lowered and Sharai's mount sprang foreword, as did the black rider's. Swords clashed with a loud bang that roared in Sharai's ears. So the battle continued. Serenity would attack and the black rider would just ward it off. Sharai clinched her teeth, he was just playing with her knowing full well that he could hack her to pieces at a mere whim. And with a yell Sharai charged at him. Now what happened next few could tell you even though they had watched the fight. Even so the battle between the two would be passed down from generation to generation. Those who had seen it would carry it like a badge of honor. Even those who hadn't been there would say they had, although most of Bedouin people of the desert consider themselves very truthful, they love a good story. Many will tell you a strange light blinded the black rider as his sword caught on her scarf. Others will say that he was so awed by the golden hair she had that he was defenseless. Others will say that it was her beauty. But she did succeed in cutting his belt. 

"You've done well," said the dark rider and he to pulled off his scarf that bounded his face. Sharai forced her eyes away from the black belt lying strewn on the floor to her opponents face. It was...."Endymion," she whispered. Whether he heard her or not his expression didn't show.

"I give you the winner, Sharai" he said and raised Sharai's hand with his own as the crowd cheered. The noise died down as a voice rose in the crowd.

"CHEATER. WITCH. OUTLANDER WITCH!" came a high chant. Sharai paled and touched her forehead where the moon had disappeared again. The voice grew louder more people joined in. 

"NO," she screamed and covered her ears.

"STOP!" came Endymion's deep voice. The response was immediate.

"She is to be a knight. Enough of this. Sharai, the companion of the trials," he yelled again and the crowd rose up once again in cheers. He glared at the direction the chanter had come from. He didn't need to see the twinkle of jewelry to know who it was. 

To be continued...

Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I was going through major writers block and nothing I wrote sounded good. Thanks to Utena for helping me get back on it.


	8. Because you're married!

Moon Light Nights Chapter 8 By: Moondreams  
  
"Witch, Witch, Outlander Witch," a voice chanted. Sharai jerked away finding she was almost squeezing the feathers out of one of the pillows. She shook her head trying to get the voice from her head. People feared magic. It had been apparent during the trials. Had she cheated? She had no control over the crescent moon. She raised a clammy hand to her forehead. The tent was dark, she could hear Nadia's heavy breathing near by. She shivered and groped her way out of the tent. She pulled back the flap and was met by comforting moonlight. She rubbed her arms as the wind whipped unmercifully around her. The sands of the desert had turned to silver dust from the moonlight which spree over everything in the night. She looked up at the moon and sighed. How ironic, she had spent many hours back at home watching the earth rise. Now it was completely different. She wondered briefly if she'd be able to see the desert when she went back. It was so wild and so free. A harsh mistress, yes, but still it filled her to the brim with respect for the untamed land. She sighed again as she lifted her head to face the desert. She raced across the sand barefoot while the wind blew threatening to knock her from her feet. "I am fine you know!" she yelled up at the moon. "Are you looking for me still, Mother?" she asked. She laid down and thought wistfully of snow angels for it snowed on the moon. "Are you disappointed that I haven't married Andrew? Does he even care any more that I am gone? I knew you meant well for me and Andrew would've taken care of me, but my heart wouldn't have been content. You knew that! There had to be something more! I am grown now but I still need you." she broke off. She curled into a fetus position and sobbed. She needed her mother for comfort. She needed to tell her mother that she was fine. Did her mother grieve fearing her only daughter dead? She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Sharai opened her eyes. Someone was gently stroking her hair. She turned her head a little and a woman smiled down at her. "Mother!" Sharai shouted with joy embracing the older woman. "My darling," Queen Serenity cooed and held her child closely. "I've missed you so," Sharai sobbed on the shoulder of her mother. "I know darling. I long to hold you for real. But now is not the time. I am so proud of you," Queen Serenity smiled warmly at her daughter. Her daughter had grown up. Serenity didn't know whether to smile or cry. Her daughter was growing up. "Darling, I am afraid I can't stay long, now listen to me," she commanded and raised Sharai's chin till their eyes met. "You have a choice to make which I can't make for you. Don't be sad Serenity. You are the moon princess and you'll do what's right," Queen Serenity said softly. "But mother they think I am a witch," Sharai huffed. "Go now, darling. He's calling for you. Be happy and we will be together again," said Serenity as she faded. Sharai protested and reached out to grab her mother but just grabbed on to air. "No don't' go," she cried and felt the tears roll down her checks. "I don't want to be alone," she sobbed.  
  
"Sharai," a male voice called to her gently. Sharai jerked and felt her hand impact with something. Her eyes immediately shot open. "I am sorry.oh, its you," she said as she looked up at Endymion kneeling over her rubbing his check. "Do you slap everyone who tries to wake you up?" he asked frowning down at her. "Only the first time. They usually get the hint after that and don't try to wake me," she replied with a wry smile. Endymion couldn't help but grin as he sat down beside her. There was silence between them for a few minutes. "Jeriah has never been prouder, you know. He's been bragging all over the camp. So have my knights, you've stolen their hearts," Endymion commented. Sharai said nothing but nodded as she stared out at the desert dunes not willing to look at Endymion. "Once we reach the City the knighting ceremony will take place. You're friends Gavin, Elidi and the little girl are coming as well," Endymion commented. "Her name is Brat," Sharai spoke up. She glanced at Endymion, he was so serious at times and yet could be so light hearted at others. "Unfortunate name to be given," he laughed. "I thought that is what Jeriah said her name was but I didn't think it was right," he continued. "I think its just a nickname." "Oh" Sharai sighed and started to pick at the corner of her sash that was beginning to come unraveled. He was just inches away. His musky smell filled her nostrils and she could almost feel his breath on her check. "I am sorry," Endymion murmured breaking the silence yet again. Sharai jerked her head up so fast she felt like she had just suffered from whiplash. "What?" she asked. He turned to face her. His dark blue eyes scanned her face. "I said I was sorry. How many times do you want me to say it, woman?" he growled at her. Sharai crossed her arms. "Don't get mad at me and my name is not woman. Call me Sharai or Serenity but not woman!" she yelled at him and turned away from him. She turned to glance over her shoulder. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. Endymion frowned at her. "What do you think I am sorry for, woman?" he asked her. "Let's see maybe for being such an arrogant." Endymion cut her off by a kiss. Her heart slammed in her chest and the blood pounded in her ears. The whole world stood still for a brief second and then he pulled away. Sharai felt the blood rush up from her neck to her temple. "I would've never have stolen you if I'd thought you'd come on your own. But you being an Outlander made things difficult. Every one of us will be destroyed without your help. It tears me up to know that I can't defend my people," he said holding her close . "I realized I couldn't do my job. I have been trained for this from birth yet I can not prevent our extinction," he continued. "Who is this great evil that would do this?" she asked. "I don't know yet. Yet it looms over the distance like a great dark cloud," Endymion explained. Serenity pulled back in horror. "You mean for all you know it could be Outlanders we are going to be fighting!" she gasped and started to back away slowly. Endymion grabbed her wrists. "I doubt it, this is bigger then just the spats of Outlanders and my people. Long ago there was a great stone was held by a great king that ruled over the earth and all its tribes. He was a just man and lived to be a great old age. Yet he feared there would be trouble if the stone would fall in the wrong hands. So to keep that from happening he gave each of his three children a piece. It has been handed down from generation to generation inside of us. I am the descent of the eldest. Yet one child was evil so his brothers entombed their brother to protect the earth from harm. Someone soon will find the third stone and seek out and take revenge on the other two," Endymion explained. Sharai shook her head. "No that's not possible. Nothing like that happens any more. It can possibly." she muttered and shook her head again and again. "Serenity! You of all people know its possible. What you did at the trials." "What I did was cheating. They're right. I have no right to be the champion of the trails," Sharai moaned. "No! It's proof that we do need you," he protested. He reached up and combed her bangs away from her forehead. He gently touched the spot where the crescent moon had appeared. "Why does it appear? What shape is it?" he asked softly. "I don't know..I better get back Nadia will be worried." she said as she pulled away and started walking toward the camp. Endymion grabbed her hand. "Nadia is still asleep no doubt," he assured her and leaned closer to kiss her. Sharai jerked away leaning a very stunned Endymion. "I can't do this," she told him and started walking toward the camp again. "Why not?" he yelled after her. "Because you're married!" she yelled back and broke out in dead run till she reached the camp. Endymion staggered back like he had been slapped. "Married? Where did she get that from?" he muttered. "If I was then Nadia wouldn't try to match me with every single female under heaven," he yelled and threw his hands up in disgust. Sharai was defiantly going to the death of him. 


	9. New Information

Title: Moon Light Nights Chapter: 9 I don't know what's going on with the paragraphs. I've been trying to fix it. So it's not my fault everyone. Any advice would be helpful!  
  
"She thought you were married?" howled Nerfera with laughter. Endymion watched his sisters with his arms crossed not looking impressed as she rolled across the carpeted floor laughing.  
  
"It's not funny Nerrie," he said using the dreaded nickname. Nerfera sat at once and glared at her brother.  
  
"You know I hate being called that," Nerfera stated as she stood up and brushed off her clothes.  
  
"Why would she think I was married?" he asked himself as he clutched his hands behind his back and paced back and forth. Nerfera said nothing but watched her brother pace back and forth.  
  
"Adrian!" he finally bellowed. The knight in blue peeked through the tent flaps. Nerfera lounged against a cushion and waved her hand at the knight. Adrian turned several shades redder.  
  
"Get Sharai," Endymion ordered. Adrian bowed. Endymion noticed the knight's gaze lingered too long over his sister before Adrian departed. Nerfera grinned and watched Adrian leave.  
  
"Why must you torment him so?" asked Endymion. Nerfera laughed and sat up.  
  
"Because it is funny to do so," she simply stated.  
  
"You mustn't play with his heart like that," Endymion commanded. "Sit down brother before you over heat yourself. If it makes you feel better I will not tempt your knight so," she rang out merrily. Endymion rolled his eyes and waited for Sharai to arrive.  
  
  
  
"Is he angry at me?" Sharai asked wrapping her sash around her waist. Adrian shrugged. "He didn't appear to be," the knight said.  
  
"Don't worry, little one. We haven't sacrificed the Champion of the Trials for years," Nadia pointed out as she sat in the corner of her tent grinding herbs. Sharai's mouth flew open in horror.  
  
"My sister has a wicked sense of humor, ignore her. We don't sacrifice people not even Outlanders," Adrian soothed the frightened blonde and threw his sister a dirty look. Nadia laughed and apologized. Sharai smiled and headed toward the elaborate tent of Endymion-sol. She entered it and touched her head and heart before bowing her head as a show of respect for the Sol. To her annoyance, Endymion appeared to be amused.  
  
"Well at least you've learned some manners," he stated. Sharai eyes narrowed in resentment to the remark making Endymion smile.  
  
"So this is the famous Sharai I've heard so much about," came a female voice causing Sharai to jump. The voice belonged to a beautiful young woman reclining on some pillows. The woman's hair was swept up into elaborate gold combs. From her ears dripped earrings of gold and rubies that appeared to be worth a kings ransom. She wore a tunic of blood red silk with gold embroidery running through it. Billowy pants of gold covered her legs. On the woman's wrists were bracelets of gold. This could only be one person. "Nerfera," Sharai whispered. Nerfera raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nerfera-sola, it's an honor to meet you," Sharai corrected and touched her temple then her heart and bowed her head as a show of respect. It was, of course, a simple charade of manners. Sharai would've rather just had kicked the woman off the pillows. Green jealousy flowed through her veins but Sharai's face stayed expressionless. Did Endymion bring her here to gloat over his wife? Sharai turned her gaze to Endymion. His face gave no clue to what if any emotions he was feeling.  
  
"Please sit, I hear you have settled well into our culture," Nerfera said as a smile played on her red lips. Endymion looked restless.  
  
"Yes, as well as can be expected," she said as she sat down across from Nerfera.  
  
"I hear you even beat dear Endy. Now I bet that was a blow to your ego, wasn't it Endy?" Nerfera laughed. Endymion scowled at her.  
  
"Yes I am sure it was, especially by an Outlander," Sharai stated as she raised her chin to stare at Endymion. He stared back not amused.  
  
"You're not an Outlander," he growled at her and continued to pace. Sharai's jaw dropped. "Oh really? Since when have you finally thought up this interesting tidbit?" she asked. She had stopped protesting that she wasn't an Outlander a long time ago. The Bedouin people were too thick headed to listen. A muscle in Endymion's jaw twitched.  
  
"Since you won the Trials," he stated. Sharai's temper flared that proved equal to her friend Rei's.  
  
"Well I'm so glad to finally get your approval," she said dryly.  
  
"Forget what I said about you learning manners," Endymion stated back causing Sharai to turn and glare at him. Nerfera looked at the two with amusement. They would be perfect for each other.  
  
"You're dismissed, Sharai. We'll have to get together and talk," said Nerfera with a smile. Sharai forced a smile on her lips and walked out not bothering to bow. Nerfera raised an eyebrow and watched the girl depart.  
  
"You have a handful there, Endy," Nerfera laughed.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
Deva scowled as she saw the outlander leave Endymion's tent. What was the girl to him? A mistress maybe? Deva's stomach lurched at the thought of the ugly little piece of humanity in Endymion's arms. How could she be his mistress? She was a freak. Who would want hair that color and not the dark shade of the Bedouin people.  
  
"Get me some wine," she commanded to the servant girl, Sivina and threw her goblet at her.  
  
"So what they want?" asked Elidi as she looked up from her handiwork. Sharai shrugged.  
  
"I haven't any idea. Strange," she said as she shook her head. "You didn't insult them, did you?" asked Elidi as she started sewing again.  
  
"No..Yes, I didn't bow when I left. Endymion's gonna kill me later. It's just I got so mad that I just wanted to drag her out to the street and...ugh what am I saying. I'm losing my mind and it's all his fault," she stated.  
  
"Who Nerfera-sola?" asked Elidi with a frown.  
  
"Yes and I can't believe I kissed him!" she stated from inside the tent. Elidi looked up with wide eyes, her hand was frozen in mid stitch.  
  
"Who Endymion-sol?" she asked slowly. Brat and Nadia walked up to the tent to just in time to hear Sharai's last statement.  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Brat.  
  
"No...Yes..I can't," came Sharai's uncertain reply.  
  
The darkness erased the light over the desert sands. Sharai sat on a dune watching the sun set. Eventually the camp behind her settled down to sleep. The winds wiped around her causing her to shiver. Endymion had been avoiding her since the meeting with him and Nerfera. She got up and stretched. She had needed time to herself to think. She headed to Nadia's tent. All she needed now was a good night of sleep. Elidi was waiting for her by Nadia's fire pit.  
  
"You can't go in there," Elidi stated. Sharai crossed her arms.  
  
"Elidi do not give me any problems tonight, I'm not in the mood," Sharai spat. Elidi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who put a burr under your saddle," she asked as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Look all I need is to go to bed, just leave me alone," Sharai stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know," Elidi spoke up.  
  
"What?" "My father only wanted sons but he got me and my sister instead. He despised us so I went off to Jereiah's school to train to be a warrior and you an outlander took it away from me. I hated you," Elidi stated matter of factly. The words hung in the air before Elidi continued. "But I realized that you weren't my enemy, mostly with Gavin's help. I've had to fight for everything I have, you know. Forgive me, I know this doesn't excuse my behavior toward you but please forgive me," Elidi said. Sharai nodded.  
  
"I forgive you. I would rather have you for a friend then an enemy anyway," she said and hugged the dark haired girl. Elidi gave her a dazzling smile.  
  
"Good night," Sharai said and started to pull up the tent flap.  
  
"You really are stupid aren't you?" Elidi asked. Sharai's stiffened as she turned to look at Elidi with puzzlement.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Ok not really stupid but ignorant at least," said Elidi as she pointed to two sashes that had been intertwined on one of the poles of the tent. Sharai stared at her blankly.  
  
"Nadia and Rankin," Elidi hinted.  
  
"What about them?" she asked.  
  
"You really are ignorant," stated Elidi with wonder.  
  
"I'd like to think not," said Sharai.  
  
"Rankin has been courting Nadia. He certainly didn't hang around for your cooking."  
  
"HEY!" Sharai protested.  
  
"Anyway, they just got married. Since Outlanders must have some strange ideas about this sort of thing I'll explain," Elidi offered.  
  
"How kind of you," Sharai mentioned flatly.  
  
"It usually takes place during the night, a man will come to the tent of the woman with an elder. He will offer his sash to her. If she accepts she will give him hers and they will intertwine them and tie them to the tent. The elder makes sure they exchange a vow of marriage and the man enters the woman's tent and I believe you are old enough to know what happens next," Elidi stated. Sharai blushed and nodded. "Come on you can stay with me tonight. We'll look into building your own tent soon," she said.  
  
"So they will always keep them intertwined?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, each night they will hang their sashes together. If one mate dies then his or her sash is buried with them and the living mate sew a ribbon of black to tell of their morning," she explained. Sharai nodded. It made sense.  
  
"We exchange rings," Sharai offered. Elidi grunted.  
  
"Why can't you have normal customs?" she asked and wrinkled up her nose. The two walked along in the moonlight.  
  
"Wait," said Sharai as she stopped short. Elidi looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?" "There are no sashes outside Endymion's tent," Sharai pointed out. "And?" asked Elidi with an odd expression her face.  
  
"And what about Nerfera?"  
  
"What about her?" asked Elidi.  
  
"She's sola!" Sharai stated.  
  
"And?" asked Elidi with an unamused expression her face at the game Sharai was playing.  
  
"Why isn't her sash intertwined with Endymion's?" demanded the blonde. Elidi looked at Sharai as if she had grown two heads.  
  
"Eww," Elidi snorted with disgust.  
  
"What?" demanded the exasperated blonde.  
  
"We don't marry our siblings," Elidi explained.  
  
"Siblings? Nerfera is his sister?" asked Sharai with shock. "Yes," Elidi sounded as she was explaining something to a small child.  
  
"Then Endymion isn't married?"  
  
"that's correct,"  
  
"But she is sola," Sharai pointed out.  
  
"That's because Endymion hasn't married. Once he does she will take the position of a lower queen called Solana," Elidi explained. Sharai laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around the black haired girl. Elidi looked at the girl strangely.  
  
"I think you've been out in the sun too long," she said with a sigh. 


	10. vows

Title: Moon Light Nights Chapter: 10 Notes: Sorry I've been late in getting this out. Well I hope you all like it. I am working on a new web page but it's not done yet, but I'll keep you updated. I'm working on a Harry Potter rpg at if you're interested, curious, or both, check it out. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Oh and please review! Thanks!  
  
Stars did little to light the moonless sky. Sharai leaned down and patted the horse beneath her. Her mount snorted and shifted uneasily under her. Sharai's hand immediately reached for the sword at her side. A cloud of dust come into her vision. She narrowed her eyes to try to get a good look at her opponent. A rider finally separated himself and his mount from the dust cloud. Sharai took a deep breath and unsheathed her sword. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she suddenly felt a cold fear grip her. She suddenly couldn't move. The rider got closer at a neck breaking speed. Closer. Closer. He raised his sword. 'Move! Move!' her mind screamed at her but her body refused to obey. Nearer, nearer the rider approached. He was suddenly upon her. So close that she could feel his breath on her check yet she couldn't make out any of his features because of the darkness. He laughed as he raised his sword and with one quick swipe Sharai could feel the blade bite into her neck and..  
Sharai woke up with a strangled cry and reached for her neck. Of course it was intact but the dream had seemed so real. She sat and ran her fingers through her hair and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She shivered and pulled her blanket around her tighter. It was getting closer.  
"She thought I was married to Nerfera?" asked Endymion with shock clearly written over his face. Adrian raised an eyebrow and grinned over at Nerfera who looked about ready to die laughing. Nadia nodded.  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?" Rankin asked with a smile.  
  
"Don't even start. Just because you went off and got yourself married doesn't mean I do," Endy protested. Rankin just grinned wider. Endy had to admit, Rankin marrying Nadia had done him good. He had never been this easy going before. Maybe Nadia was drugging him. Endymion sighed. He had more important things to think about other then Sharai, although she was constantly in his thoughts no matter if he wanted her there or not.  
  
"Alright, all of you listen up," Endymion commanded drawing the attention of his knights and his sister. Endymion paced back and forth.  
  
"I feel the danger is even closer then ever. In the next few months it will appear," he predicted grimly. He looked up and scanned his knights in the tent. "Where's Orion?" he asked.  
"I can't see you again," Lanaa said quietly staring down at the sand. Orion squeezed her arm causing her to look up at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It's too dangerous. We will be killed if we are discovered together. Don't you realize that!" she demanded. Orion stepped back. No this wasn't happening. He had loved her since they were children. He shook his head in denial.  
  
"Orion. I'm married. This cannot continue," she stated.  
  
"No, he doesn't love you. He just married you to show you off," he protested. "Leave me alone!" she cried and jerked away. Orion caught her again. Her violet eyes flashed with anger and grief.  
  
"Orion, I'm pregnant. It's yours," she confessed. Orion felt like he had been hit in the stomach as he loosened his grip. Lanaa pulled away and ran toward the camp leaving the knight behind.  
  
"So what are you going to do about the Outlander?" asked Nerfera as she brushed her long black hair. Endy turned to scowl at his sister. Like usual, this had no effect on her whatsoever.  
  
"Don't call her that," he warned. Nerfera sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Everyone knows it's going to happen sooner or later. You are constantly staring at her with a strange look on your face if you can't decide if she's real or a dream," Nerfera commented softly. Endymion let out a sigh and stared back at the scrolls he had been trying to read. Nerfera was right like always, although Endy hated to admit it. He just couldn't get her off his mind ever since the time he first laid eyes on her. He had never believed in love at first life and laughed at the love sick fools until he became one himself.  
  
The moonlight streamed through door of the tent. A cool breeze teased Sharai's hair with it's invisible fingers. The sleeping girl didn't stir. The tent door was pulled open and Endymion silently entered. He stood and just watched her sleep for what seemed like an eternity. He remembered the night when she had fallen asleep and he had caught her. She was looked so peaceful as she did now.  
  
"Sharai," he whispered. She stirred a bit just long enough to turn over. He smiled in spite of himself. He knelt by her and lean his head close to hers.  
  
"Serenity," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes immediately flew open and widened as she saw him inches above her face. Endymion resisted the urge to kiss her.  
  
"Sharai," he whispered and unwrapped his sash. Sharai sat up and watched him as he offered it to her along with a pure white rose.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered. Sharai stared up at him unable to speak. Which had to be a first.  
  
"Please, I can not think of living my whole life without you. I need you," he said. "No," she answered firmly. Endymion stared at her as if her hair had just turned green. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I said no," she repeated. Endymion nodded and stood up. He took a few steps toward the tent door when her voice stopped him.  
  
"I am honored that you need me but I'd rather you loved me," she stated somewhat hopefully as she too stood up. Endymion turned around.  
  
"I do love you," he smiled. They faced each other in silence.  
  
"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" she asked with a smile as she threw her arms around Endymion and kissed him. Sharai's blood serged with pleasure and she felt like there was a threat of her simply melting away in his arms.  
  
"Does this mean you accept?" he asked between kisses.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you," she answered breathlessly. Endymion kissed her again. Someone cleared his throat intrupting the couple's embrace. Jeriah stood at the doorway looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"get your sash, Sharai," he ordered. Sharai blushed and nodded as she undid her sash and handed it to Endymion. Endymion then in turn handed both sashes to Jeriah. Endymion then took Sharai's hands into his own. Jeriah then intertwined the sashes binding their hands together.  
  
"I take Sharai as my wife as long as I draw breath. I will care for her and protect her. She the missing half of my soul and I am now complete," he said with a smile. Sharai felt herself panic. She did know the Bedouin vows. She took a deep breath.  
  
"With this umm.sash I thee wed. I, Serenity take thee Endymion to be my lawful husband. To love honor and obey, in sickness and in health till death do us part," Sharai recited. Endymion raised and eyebrow but said nothing at the strange vows.  
  
"I, Jeriah, elder of the Bedouin people and teacher of the Knights do witness this joining. Let none break this vow made before the heavens and each other. Many blessings on the both of you," he said with a smile. He then took the sashes and hung them outside leaving the couple by themselves.  
  
"So does this mean you'll obey me now?" he looked down at her and asked with a smile.  
  
"Don't hold your breath," she laughed and he kissed her again.  
  
Sharai awoke to see Endymion staring down at her. "Good morning," she said sleepily. Endymion leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning," he answered. Sharai sighed contently as she snuggled next to her new husband. "How about we stay all day here?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Endymion appeared to consider it for a minute.  
  
"Tempting, love. But today we celebrate," he said as he got up and started putting on his clothes. Sharai threw him a fake pout and she too got up and dressed. When the two reemerged from the tent people surrounded them.  
  
"I knew you too would join up," giggled Elidi who threw a wreath of desert flowers around Sharai's head. Sharai smiled and greeted all the well- wishers.  
  
Deva narrowed her eyes as she watched the couple. Nerfera caught her gaze and returned it with a smug look. Deva's hand tightened around her goblet. How dare he choose that outlander.that ignorant wench over HER? She would pay. Deva would make sure of it. She would be queen and kill that Outlander witch that got in her way. 


	11. Orion

Moon Light Nights Chapter 11  
  
Elidi lay wrapped in Gavin's arms as the two stared into the fire, content to be with the other. The camp was setting down from a day of merry making over the wedding of the sol and the new sola. Everyone had gone to bed contented and filled to the brim with spicy meat and sweet pastries. Of course, Endymion and Sharai had sneaked back to their tent early in party, much to the amusement of the knights. Someone cleared their throat causing the couple to separate in obvious embarrassment. Orion stared down at the two with a mixture of amusement and bitterness. Neither seemed to have a care in the world, the boy, Gavin, worshiped the ground the young woman walked on. It was painfully apparent.  
  
"Go back to your tents, it's to late for the likes of you to be about getting into heaven only knows what kind of mischief," he growled at the young lovers. Elidi glared daggers at the knight in green daring him to challenge her. Gavin grabbed her hand causing her fire to soon die as the two exited into the night. Gavin was defiantly going to have his hands full with that one, Orion mused. He grunted as he sat down. He felt old for his twenty eight years. His whole life had crashed around him and his sleep was interrupted by visions, of the unbelievable evil that would come. Orion felt a chill run up his spine at the thought and inched closer to the fire. He lifted his eyes towards the tent of Endymion as he heard a giggle from Sharai within.  
  
"A thousands pardons, knight of Endymion-sol," a small voice called out. A female servant stepped into the firelight. Her eyes held a look of alarm as if she might suddenly bolt away at any sudden move. Her hands trembled as she made the respectful gesture as she touched her forehead and her heart.  
  
"Yes?" Orion asked roughly.  
  
"It's about my mistress, Deva. I fear she might do some harm to the new sola," the servant stuttered. Orion grunted. Everyone knew of Deva's lust for Endymion, but there was no way Deva could attempt to harm to Sharai.  
  
"Go away girl, I have no time for you," he growled causing the girl to turn and run. His gaze fell upon a wineskin. Tonight, he would drink his cares away and maybe he'd find peace tonight.  
  
Sharai rested her head against her husband's bare chest as he whispered soft words into her ear making her deliciously warm all over.  
  
"Endymion?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" he answered as he held his wife tighter.  
  
"Thank you for kidnapping me," she said as she glanced at Andrew's engagement ring that still rested on her fingers. Andrew, it seemed like it had been years since he last entered her thoughts. Endymion smiled slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry I did it. If fate had our people such a fierce blow then I would have sought your hand, even endure those boorish Outlander customs of yours. From the first time I laid eyes on you I knew you to be a treasure beyond price. I love your courage and your compassion," he whispered into her ear. Sharai giggled.  
  
"You just married me because I have yellow hair, admit it," she teased.  
  
"Yes I admit it, but of course that was before I knew what an overactive mouth you had," he teased her. Sharai looked at the ring once more before slipping it off her finger. She quickly wrapped a blanket around herself and stood up. Endymion looked up at her with confusion.  
  
"Where are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Getting rid of the past. It's time," she said as she walked over to the tent flap and pulled it aside. Endymion grabbed his robe and joined her. Moonlight greeted them both turning the sands a mysterious silver color. The camp fires having long since died down as red coals glowed in the pits. With one hand she flung the ring out into the sands.  
  
Sivinia frowned at the now drunk Orion. She had to admit that he was much less scary when he was drunk. He had fallen asleep in a drunken stupor.  
  
"Oh by the four rivers, you think I'd make this up. She'd kill me if she knew I was here. Get up," she commanded the knight. Her attention was suddenly diverted as the golden haired Sola emerged from her tent throwing something out into the night. She grabbed a stick and shoved it into the coals to produce a torch. It had been a small object, the sola had thrown but then again Sivinia had always been good at finding things. This kept her many beatings from Deva, although sometimes she'd find the lost object and then Deva would beat her because she had been so slow. The other servants at camp avoided her. Endymion - sol, who treated them well and paid them even better, spoiled them. Her fingers quickly grasped at the object as it glowed in the sand bouncing off the light from her torch. It was a ring. Sivinia smiled as she slipped it on her finger. Maybe her luck was turning around.  
  
Orion woke up panting. He rubbed his pounding temples. Another dream had tormented his sleep. Sharai mustn't go back to her people. Orion prayed his vision had been wrong. He ran to his tent and fetched a long bundle wrapped in cloth. He jerked the cloth away to reveal a silver sword. It had been the most magnificent sword he had ever made or seen for that matter. It had almost been like something had been guiding his hand as he made it. It was made of pure silver and decorated with carved moons on it's hilt. On it's blade was etched with ancient writing as was most Bedouin blade. It was light for it was a woman's sword but strong enough to cut through almost anything. He laid down the sword and walked over and knelt besides Endymion's tent. He had two dreams tonight and destiny had sealed his fate. The servant girl had not been lying. Even now he watched as Deva creep slowly towards the sol's tent. He lunged at her as she approached just to feel her blade pierce his chest.  
  
"SHARAI," he screamed out. Deva drew back and ran as Orion fell to the ground. Sharai and Endymion ran out as did many in the camp. "Get back," bellowed Endymion as he knelt by his friend.  
  
"Deva.kill.Sharai." Orion panted. Endymion extracted the knife from his chest.  
  
"Just lay still, you'll be fine. We've been both had worse injuries then this," Endymion said as he watched Sharai desperately trying to stop the bleeding with some clothes.  
  
"Liar.I .had.vision.One .can't.change.fate," the young knight gasped. He turned his head to see Lanaa with tears in her eyes. He then faced his king.  
  
"In paradise," Orion said and with that let out a long sigh as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Endymion let out a moan as he held his friend and wept. Adrian and Rankin lead a group of men towards Deva's tent. Women let out strange wailing sounds. Lanaa fell to the ground and covered her face and hair with ashes as she too joined in the wailing. Sharai turned and fled inside the tent covering her head to drown out the sound.  
  
Deva spurred her horse cursing loudly. That knight had ruined everything. Dawn was beginning to break over the horizon.  
  
"Where are we?" she screamed at her servant whom she had dragged along. Sivinia shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Wretch," Deva yelled. Only did she see it. She laced her fingers tightly around the girl's wrist and jerked till the Sivinia cried out.  
  
"You have that Outlanders ring! You were the one who warned them!" she hissed. She pushed the girl off her horse. Sivinia turned to run. Deva smiled as she watched the girl run giving her a head start before spurring her horse as she raised her dagger.  
  
Deva wiped the blood from the dagger. Her pause hammered inside her veins causing her to smile. Killing thrilled her. Of course, if her plan had succeeded, the witch would be dead and she'd be there to comfort Endymion. No one would have been able to blame it on her. She dismounted and paced back and forth. Most of her wealth had been still back at her tent, she could of course approached her father, but no doubt Endymion and his accursed guards would have his mansion surrounded. She bit her knuckle as she paced back and forth. Only then did she something glimmer in the sands about seven feet from her. It hadn't been the Outlander's ring for she had left it on that wretched servant of hers. Stealing from the dead brought bad luck, causing Deva to fear what misfortune it would bring. She quickly abandoned her horse and ran towards the flicker. As she approached it, the light became brighter almost blinding her. She shielded her eyes with her hand and knelt in the sand. A small dark green stone had been the source of the light. She picked it up, unlike moments before; it looked like a simple crystal of some sorts. It grew warm in her hands until she could almost not hold it any longer.  
  
"Revenge," the wind whispered causing her to look around. "You long for revenge," the wind whispered. Deva shook her head as to clear. Was she suffering from heat stroke? Maybe this was the result of some bad meat she had eaten.  
  
"Do not put me off so lightly. I can help you, I know your desires," the voice seemed to be coming from the stone itself and carried by the wind.  
  
"Yes, Endymion has to be mine," she replied.  
  
"So be it," the voice hissed. "Stay here, for you will be safe from your enemies, a man in black will find you. With his help you will destroy the bearer of the light, Serenity. I will make you more powerful then you ever dreamed. Cut the ring hand from the corpse and present it to the man in black. For you should tell him how you saw the blonde princess murdered by her captors," the evil stone commanded. Deva nodded and smiled. Endymion would be hers.  
  
Endymion grimly held the torch lighting his friend's funeral pyre. Sharai stood in the background with the others as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt worn from crying as did many around her.  
  
"Nadia?" she asked the woman in red beside her. "Umm?" Nadia replied.  
  
"What did Orion mean when he said 'in paradise'?" she asked.  
  
"After we die, we believe our souls with reunite in a place where there is no pain or suffering, in paradise," she said grimly.  
  
"Sharai- sola," a woman tugged on her sleeve. Sharai drew her gaze away from the fire to see Brat tugging on her sleeve. The little girl was holding a bundle of cloth almost as tall as she was.  
  
"What is it?" she knelt beside the little girl.  
  
"Orion finished your sword," she said as she held out the bundle. As the cloth fell away, Sharai gasped at the beauty of the sword. Endymion joined his wife and examined the sword.  
  
"I've never seen its equal, he did well," he said as he knelt by the little girl.  
  
"I fear, whatever evil is coming is very close. Did Adrian and Rankin find Deva?" she asked. "No, it's almost like she disappeared in thin air, but we will revenge the death of Orion," Endymion swore. Sharai nodded. It was such a shame that the happiest moment in her life would cease so tragically. Her mind drifted back to her life before. Were her friends as happy as she? Had Ami married Gregory yet? Had Lita have any suitors? And she found herself longing to be home again. 


	12. Meet the Parents

Title: Moon Light Nights  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Notes: I hope you like this. I took a college creative writing course. It was very fun but we had to read our work out loud to everyone. The limit was 10 pages, but my first story I did 12 pages. My second story I said, "You know how I had 12 pages on my last one? This one is just 9," and a girl beside me said, "Good, I thought you were going to say 14," Haha I guess I'm long winded in writing. Enjoy everyone and please please please review!  
  
It was early the following day that they caught sight of the city. Along with the City came greenery as far as the eye could see. Sharai and Gavin stared at the City with wide eyed amazement. At her side hung her new sword, an ever lasting testament to Orion. Their mounts nipped at the tender grass before being urged on by their riders.  
  
"Welcome home," Endymion said as he rode beside his wife. Sharai pulled down the scarf covering her mouth and smiled at her husband.  
  
"It's beautiful, Endy," she sighed. And it was.. The City was enclosed by huge walls that looked about six stories high and twenty feet thick. The weary caravan entered the main gate, that had flung its massive wooden gates open to let them pass. There were beautiful buildings everywhere and on top the very highest hill rested a palace. It was different from other palaces she had seen, being a princess she had visited many. It gracefully loomed above the city looking majestic with its curved doorways and windows. Its majestic towers loomed in the air as if they were reaching for heaven itself. They were top of by rounded domes that reflected the sunlight and flashed like copper mirrors. People poured out of the city welcoming their king and his band of nomads. Each was dressed in their finest clothes and women tossed handfuls of flower petals in the air.  
  
"Tonight, I'm going to shower you with white roses," Endymion leaned on his saddle as he spoke to Sharai, who was riding beside him. Sharai smiled and blushed.  
  
"You two really make me sick," Adrian snorted. Endymion smiled as Nadia whacked her brother on the back of the head. Many of the people waved to Sharai and called out to the Champion of the Trials. Some watched her with outright curiosity, for she was an Outlander and a blonde one at that.  
  
"Now, you will get to meet my mother, she'll love you," said Endymion as he kissed her hand.  
  
Sharai's booted footsteps echoed on the blue tiled floors as a female servant led her to her room. Tapestries covered the wall in rich tones of green, burgundy, purple and blue. Exotic flowers sent out an intoxicating smell that nearly made her giddy. She peered out the delicately carved windows into cool courtyards filled with greenery and fountains. Sharai sighed and suddenly felt very aware of her appearance. She was covered with desert grime and in desperate need for a bath. Caged colorful birds called out to her in different whistles. A pet monkey chattered and played with a small ball in the corner of her room.  
  
"Hello," she said. The monkey stopped its playing and looked up at her. Then leapt from its golden perch onto her shoulder.  
  
"Now who are you?" she asked. The monkey chattered to her like she could understand it before tiring of her presence and hopped back onto its perch.  
  
"YOU MARRIED AN OUTLANDER?" screeched the dowager queen. Endymion raised an eyebrow from where he had been seated on many plump cushions. Meanwhile, his mother paced back and forth looking quite frazzled. She hadn't changed a bit since he had seen her last. She was still regal and noble looking. Her hair did seem to have more gray in it though. She was dressed in a deep plum gown embodied with gold. Gold earrings dangled from her earlobes. From what Endymion had been told, Nerfera was almost an exact copy of their mother, just younger  
  
"Mother, calm down. I haven't seen you this agitated since I refused the vizier's daughter in marriage," Endymion said with a sigh as he took a sip of wine from a goblet. "But Endy, she's an Outlander. A kidnapped one at that!" his mother yelled.  
  
"Mother, that was the only way," Endymion said through clinched teeth. His patience was starting to wear thin. Fortunately, Sharai as well as the rest of the guards had been shown to their chambers and got to miss this little performance by the dowager queen.  
  
"We've always been on the brink of war with the Outlanders but this might just push them over the edge. For goodness sake, there are thousands of Bedouin girls out there and you had to fall for an Outlander? Where did I go wrong?" the Queen asked the heavens. Endymion rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sit down, Beadi before you give yourself a fever," a male voice said.  
  
"Go back to your roses, Kalin," the Queen snapped as an older man hobbled into the room. His hair and beard had long since turned white making him look older then he was. Thoughtful blue eyes stared beneath shaggy eyebrows. An old war wound had caused Endymion's father to rely on a cane. He had long since given up the art of war to his son to tend his gardens.  
  
"Well I heard the girl beat you," he chuckled. Endymion nodded and gave his father a smile.  
  
"See, if that's not a good enough to marry her I don't know what is. Bet she's got more brains then those twits that are always hanging around the court," the old Sol said with a grin as he lowered himself to a chair.  
  
"Well don't stand there with your mouth open, Beadi, call a servant to get the little hellion that stole our son's heart," laughed the Sol. Beadi frowned at her husband but did as he said.  
  
Sharai fidgeted nervously as she waited outside the golden doors leading to the throne room. The knights, Nadia, and Elidi surrounded her looked rather amused by her nervousness.  
  
"You better hope they approve of you," Adrian commented.  
  
"Not like that's going to happen," Rankin jibbed. "Shut up, both of you," Nadia hissed as she straightened out her gown. A servant poked his head out of the door and touched his hand to his forehead after bowing to them.  
  
"Solana, you have been requested to appear before the court," he said. Sharai nodded.  
  
"Sharai-Sola, champion of the trials," an herald announced her. Sharai took a deep breath and touched the sword by her side. "Relax, Outlander. We haven't done human sacrifice in thousands of years," Adrian snickered.  
  
"Although it wouldn't be bad to start it again, I would gladly volunteer you," Nadia answered with a syrupy sweet voice.  
  
"I second that," Rankin said letting his usual somberness slip. Adrian made a face before walking towards the throne. The others followed. They all knelt, bowing their heads and making the gesture of respect. They stayed in the position for a few minutes. Sharai resisted the urge to take a peek instead of staring at the same blue tile under her knee.  
  
"Rise," ordered a female voice. A woman in purple glared down at her. Sharai met her eyes with defiance. The woman's face flickered with an expression of annoyance.  
  
"Enough. Welcome, daughter," said a thickset man who wrapped his arms around Sharai in a bear like hug. Sharai couldn't help but let out a little yelp of shock. Adrian snickered only to be elbowed in the side by his sister.  
  
"Tiny little thing isn't she?" asked the man as he looked at Endymion.  
  
"Sharai, this is my father," Endymion introduced. Sharai bowed causing the old king to chuckle. "There's no need for the formality, you're around family," he admonished her. Sharai couldn't help but smile in amusement. The old king circled around her, looking her over.  
  
"Well, sit down girl," the king said as he motioned for her to join her husband.  
  
"We have a wedding to plan and a knighting ceremony, yes?" he asked his son. Endy nodded. Sharai looked him strangely then at Endymion before taking a seat beside him. "But I'm already married," she protested.  
  
"You need a formal wedding," the queen told her with a tone one might use on a stupid child.  
  
"Mother, we really don't need one, the old way is still recognized here," Endymion protested.  
  
"Personally, I would've like to have done it that way too," the old sol told Sharai in a stage whisper. Beadi glared at her husband.  
  
"This will be the first royal wedding under the united tribes," the former Sola remarked. Sharai's face showed no annoyance to the news even though she thought another wedding was too much. It was one of the tricks she had learned as a princess especially during long councilmen's speeches, most of them were extremely long winded. "During one time, there were a lot of wars between our people's tribes, my father joined them together," Endymion bragged with a grin. Sharai looked with disbelief at the old sol. He nodded.  
  
"I did. But that was a long time ago when I was more aggressive then. That's one reason's your mother wouldn't marry me," the old sol told her. Sharai's jaw dropped. The old man chuckled at the astonished looks on the faces around him, even from serious Rankin. It was Beadi who spoke first. "You almost married an Outlander?" she asked horrified. As those around her watched, Beadi's face turned an interesting shade of purple. Endymion had to fight from laughing out loud, he didn't know if it was because Sharai's mother was an Outlander or because his mother wasn't the first to be asked.  
  
"Her mother isn't an Outlander, she's Queen Serenity of the Moon. Her daughter looks like her too," he told them. Sharai smiled with pride then with humor at the flabbergasted look on her husband's face.  
  
"Of the Moon? I kidnapped a princess? You're a princess?" he asked her.  
  
"Nope, I'm a Sola," she said with a smile. Endymion rolled his eyes as his wife giggled beside him.  
  
"We have a lot of things to discuss, sola," he told her. He couldn't keep from grinning himself as his wife nodded in between perils of laughter. 


	13. Deva's Report

Title: Moon Light Nights Chapter 13 By Moondreams  
  
Robin rubbed his temples, a dull ache had started there. He was spending too much time working. His wife kept telling him that. His battered desk was covered with papers. Complaints, treaties, and other documents left to be reviewed. The doors to the converted audience room were shoved open with a bang. Robin winced at the noise.  
  
"I said I didn't want to be disturbed," he growled at the intruders. One of the intruder's, a sergeant, whom Robin didn't recognize, cowered and quickly bowed.  
  
"Lord Robert, we have news," he said. Robin motioned for him to rise. The others hadn't bothered with the formality. The other intruders were his commanding officer, Rueben, and by his side, a striking red haired woman.  
  
"Rueben, what is the meaning of this?" Robin asked agitated. The auburn haired guard didn't look the least bit phased by the dangerous tone in his ruler's voice.  
  
"This woman has news of Serenity," the commander said coldly. Robin pushed his building annoyance aside. He'd deal with his cocky commander another time. Robin immediately snapped to attention and leaned forward over his desk. "Go ahead," he said quickly not bothering to conceal the urgency in his voice. Rueben smiled, much to his ruler's annoyance. The commander pushed forth the redhead. She was dressed elegantly in flowing gown of silver trimmed with blood red ribbon. Around her neck a silver chain suspended a dark egg shaped stone. Her long fingernails had been painted the same blood red as the trim of her gown. Silver ribbons were woven into the red braid that fell down her back. At her waist, she held a bejeweled belt with a ornamental dagger in it's sheath. Her cat green eyes looked over him once. Robin ignored the flash of disdained he saw in her eyes.  
  
"The one who you call Serenity is dead," she said coolly. Robin's jaw clinched.  
  
"And do you have proof madam?" he asked gripping the sides of the desk.  
  
"Certainly, I saw it being done. Those savages too captured me, as well. We were forced to work and do all sorts of menial labor. The flaxen haired woman was easy to spot. She caught the eye of Endymion Sol. She was taken to his tent. Her screams were heard all over our camp. He finally got tired of her," she said and pulled out a bundle from her belt. She threw it on his desk. Robin jerked back looking at the bundle, fear filled his blue eyes. He hesitated before he reached out his hand and unwrapped the bundle. A cold severed hand fell out. Robin felt his stomach larch. On the hand's fingers was Serenity's engagement ring.  
  
"We should go to war with these barbarians," Ruben seethed. Robin closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No, we can't. Rumors of famine are already starting to spread from the east. Our crops have been hit too hard this year with lack of rain."  
  
"Lord Robert, you can't just let them get away with this. My men are ready to fight. Do you not think this Endymion would stop with one girl? Our women are no longer safe from this monster," argued the commander. Robin jerked his head up and glared at his officer.  
  
"Trade lines will be cut, but no war. That is final," Robin's voice boomed with fury. He brushed past the three as he left the room. He started heading towards Mina's chambers to tell her the terrible news.  
  
"Stevens, go alert the palace staff that a room should be prepared for this lady," commanded Ruben. The sergeant paled a bit then nodded and scurried out of the room.  
  
"Her screams were heard all over camp? That was a nice touch," Ruben said as he stroked the goatee on his chin. Deva smiled.  
  
"Yes, it was. I also think I may be able to start your little war as well," she said as fingered the dark stone. A plan had been forming in her mind since the ruler had walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, Lady Beryl, something tells me I will enjoy working with you," commanded Ruben with a cold smile. Deva nodded. 'Just you wait, Sharai. He will be mine,' she thought and smiled at the thought of the blonde outlander withering in pain. What a joy that day would be.  
  
" I take Endymion as my husband as long as I draw breath. I will care for him and love him. He is the missing half of my soul and I am now complete," finished Sharai as she looked up into her husband's eyes. The High Priest continued to talk, Sharai had long since drowned out the nasally sounding priest long ago. People from all over had gathered to witness the 'official' wedding of the two. Sharai resisted the urge to start fanning herself. The sun was blistering hot and she had been covered head to foot in a heavy beaded gown. The priest unwrapped the couple's hands signaling the wedding was over. The crowds cheered and threw ribbons and flowers.  
  
"What happened to honor and obey?" Endy asked, stressing the word obey. Sharai grinned and laughed.  
  
"I figured I should stop lying," she teased.  
  
"Why you little." Endymion threatened before kissing his wife. The crowd cheered even louder.  
  
"Will you two act appropriately," Endy's mother stated with a look of disapproval.  
  
"You presence is required, Sola," Rankin said as he entered her chambers. Sharai looked up from where she had been playing with her pet monkey, a gift from her father in law. Rankin was dressed in his best robes, half of his face so that only his golden eyes showed.  
  
"What's going on, Rankin?" Sharai asked. Rankin didn't answer but turned and walked out the door. Sharai grabbed her sword and followed quickly after. The palace had gone to bed hours ago. Few candles had been left to light the dim corridors. Sharai couldn't suppress a slight shiver. Her hand rested on her sword's hilt as shadows flickered and raced across the palace walls and floors. Rankin didn't slow down as he led her through a maze of hallways and rooms. He finally stopped in front of an ancient wooden door of worn timber. He pulled its handle and it opened silently revealing a dark room. Hands reached out from the darkness and dragged her in. Sharai screamed and struggled but the hands held fast. Was she being kidnapped? She screamed Endy's name. The people dragging her said nothing as they grabbed at her clothing tugging it off. Her captors ignored her protests as they drug her to another room. Her eyes were about to adjust to the dark when she was pushed into a vat of freezing cold water. Her skin and hair were scrubbed mercilessly. Her attendants dressed her in new robes and pushed her into a dimly lighted room. It had an old polished table with benches surrounded it. At the head of the table, Sharai recognized Endy who was dressed completely in black.  
  
"Take a seat," he said coldly motioning for her to sit next to Nadia. He poured a drink and handed it to her.  
  
"Drink," he said with the same coldness. Sharai quickly obeyed. The liquid scorched her throat.  
  
Nadia watched as Sharai's eyes glazed over. "What do you see?" the woman asked the young queen. "A war is happening. Two stones have joined against the third. My army is impatient. My hand immediately reached for my sword at my side. A cloud of dust come approaches. A rider finally separated himself and his mount from the dust cloud. An army rode behind. I take a deep breath and unsheathe my sword. The others behind me do the same. I am suddenly afraid and can't move. The rider gets closer at a neck breaking speed. Closer. Closer. He raises his sword. Move! Move! Nearer, nearer the rider approaches. He was suddenly upon me. I can't see his face. He lifts his sword but my own sword parries," Sharai's body jerked. A blinding silver light emits from her forehead, so bright that Endymion and his guards shielded their eyes. She was being lifted in the air as if by tiny invisible strings. "Beware, the dark stone is strong. Two forces need to come together if the war is to be won against the dark stone. For the light stones are not strong enough. Beware," Sharai said in an unearthly voice as she pointed at Endymion. Sharai's eyes rolled up in her head and she dropped. Endymion quickly caught his wife.  
  
"Endy, is she dead?" Rankin asked as the guards piled around her.  
  
"Her hair!" Nerfera gasped as she pulled off Sharai's head covering. Sure enough, instead of the color of golden sand it had changed to the color of moon light.  
  
"Sharai, beloved, open your eyes," Endymion pleaded as he gently shook his wife. Sharai opened her eyes and blinked. "Endy, what am I doing here?" she asked as she was gently lifted to her feet. All around her about 20 people were staring at her with shock. Each one wore the robes of Endymion's elite group of guards, all with a different color. Nefera was there, in violet robes, Adrian in his deep blue, Nadia in her red. Sharai blinked trying to comprehend.  
  
"You are to become a Guard, repeat after me," started an older man whom Sharai didn't recognize.  
  
"I, Sharai, do swear to give total obedience to my sol. To guard him with my life, my talents, and my wealth. To stick by my brother and sister guards in peace and in war. I swear to protect the innocent never raising my sword to do evil but always to strike down injustice. So I swear on my life." Sharai repeated it word for word.  
  
"Stand still, beloved," Endymion told his wife as he tugged at her robes revealing a bare shoulder.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked, a bejeweled dagger appeared from out of his robes. Sharai couldn't take her eyes off of it as she nodded. "Do not close your eyes," he told her firmly as he nicked her shoulder with the blade. Sharai's eyes watered. Endymion laid down the dagger. Blood was already starting to drip from the cut. Endymion laid his hand over the cut. A flash of light spread from his palm and spread over her shoulder. He removed it revealing a mark. It was about the size of a coin and in the circle was inscribed a twisting script that Sharai couldn't read.  
  
"Congratulations, darling. You are now a member of the Guard." Endymion said with a smile. The other guards patted her on the back, some introduced themselves. Two women dressed in black came into the light pulling off their head coverings revealing Elidi and Brat.  
  
"She screamed," the younger girl giggled.  
  
"Well, I thought I was being kidnapped again," Sharai huffed which made Brat giggle even harder. Endymion stared down at the girl as if pondering something for a moment.  
  
"Next order of business, a future Guard needs to have courage, honor, and loyalty. Do you think you have all those things?" he drilled the young girl. Brat nodded.  
  
"Well then, it would seem you are in need of a name, to fit the honor of becoming a future Guard. Kneel," Endymion commanded. Even in the low light, Sharai watched as Brat flushed.  
  
"Arise, Lady Orianna, bring much honor to the name as your fallen namesake did," he said. Nadia sniffed and wiped a tear. Most of the guards removed their own head coverings. Orianna beamed at her new name. Sharai felt her heart tear, Orion would be proud.   
  
Endymion woke up. Darkness still seeped the bedroom. He was surprise he had gotten any sleep at all. Sharai's prediction scared him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Endy turned his head as he heard a soft sniffle beside him. "Sharai?" he called softly. Another sniffle answered him.  
  
"Beloved, what's wrong?" he asked pulling her closer.  
  
"My hair!" she sobbed. 


	14. Sharai's request

Title: Moon Light Nights

Chapter: 14

By: Moondreams

Notes: Yes, it is finally here. Someone told me it has been close to a year since I last updated. I know I am a slacker, I'm so sorry. Ok now that apologies are through, I have been battling this chapter for some time (and having writer's block and a broken hand did not help matters) so thank you everyone who reviewed or emailed me telling me to get off my lazy butt and update already, your requests have been heard and hopefully the next chapter will so follow. Alright enough of my chatter. Enjoy...

There was just as much pomp and circumstance as the knights and royal couple left the city as when they had entered it. People lined up in the streets and threw out greetings. Sharai's pet monkey had chattered happily as it rode on her shoulder, occasionally hopping to her horse's flank so it could make faces at Adrian. The knight in blue glared at the creature and commented about catching the heathen thing and frying it for dinner. Sharai had just thrown back her head and laughed enjoying her new pet as well as the knights' friendly banter that made the trip back to the desert so much more enjoyable. They soon joined up with their band and life fell back to normal life. Elidi still spent all of her time training or cooing over Gavin. Oriana still pestered Elidi like a little sister. Adrian and Nadia still nagged each other to death. Sharai enjoyed her life, feeling contented and loved, with her new husband. Even with her happiness, Sharai couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom prickled at the back of her mind. 

Sharai watched as her husband paced the length of their tent. On the low table, scrolls were strewn about in a disorderly fashion. Each bearing some form of bad news.

"If it is possible, maybe we can bring the grain down from north lands and feed the people in the east," he murmured as he rubbed his chin ignoring the half-day's growth of beard that had formed.

"Adrian tells me that the roads are dangerous, love," Sharai pointed out with concern.

"Then we need an escort to bring the grain. Already too many have died. And with this block on trading with the Outlanders, I fear many more will die before this famine is complete," he said wearily. Dark circles had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep. Sharai sat in silence for a moment debating the traitorous thought in her head. She took a deep breath and said, "Let me go."

"What?" Endymion asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Let me go back to the Outlanders," Sharai repeated more firmly this time.

"No." her husband told her before standing up and walking out of the tent. Sharai let out a sigh of frustration before following him.

"Endy, it's the only way. Robin will lift the trade ban off of his boarders if I go and talk to him," Sharai protested.

"No, Sharai."

"Why? It's the only way."

"Sharai, if you leave my people are doomed. I have seen it," he said hoarsely and stalked towards the spot Adrian and Rankin were standing. Sharai stared after him in frustration. She cursed the visions he had gotten. Was fate such a real thing that one must bow down to it's every whim? Or did one choose their own destiny? And why did she play such an important role in the fate of his people. His people. My people. The two words hit her like a blow. Not our people, he had said my people. The truth hit her almost knocking the breath from her. She really wasn't a part of the Bedouin people. No matter how hard she tried. She might dress like one, speak like one, and marry a Bedouin man but her now silver hair marked her as an Outlander like a brand.

And when she awoke the next morning, he was gone...

The merciless sun beat down on the cavalry of soldiers as they rode through the endless dunes of sand. Many of them had taken off their uniform jackets hours days ago only putting them back on when the desert night became freezing cold as the day was hot. Ruben scowled at his men, weaklings and cowards the whole lot of them! He twisted his head and spat in disgust. All they had been doing was complain. He thrust the map into his guide's hands.

"How much farther?" he demanded. The half breed guide/interpreter looked once over the map before pointing a tan finger at a small spot on the map.

"That's an oasis there, we can rest troops there then send scouts out to find Endymion- Sol's tribe," Mercek said. Ruben growled grabbing the map out of the man's hands.

"I believe this is MY army not yours, you miserable desert rat," he yelled at the guide. Mercek nodded with humiliation as he heard sniggering from troops behind him. He was used to the jeers he got from his comrades. He had considered more then once leaving them to die out in the desert they hated yet coveted. It didn't matter if they found the sol. Endymion-Sol would find them.

"Cowardly offspring of a vulture," Sharai hissed as she kneaded the bread on the low table.

"Stop talking about your mother- in- law like that," Nadia teased as she grabbed a bit of dough and flattened it before dropping into the griddle. Oriana and Gavin hovered close by to get the first bites of the pastry treat. Elidi looked up from polishing her sword.

"Sharai's right. He had no business leaving on the on the journey without telling her," she pointed out. "He decided it last night. Rankin wasn't happy to have to wake up that early," Nadia said with a lovesick sigh.

"I don't want you to leave," Oriana said woefully looking up at the young sola with doe like eyes.

"Why do you think I'd leave?" the Sola asked with a sigh. Oriana looked down sheepishly. Sharai grimaced. "So you heard our argument last night, huh?" she asked.

"Everyone heard your argument," she assured her young friend.

"At least most of your half anyway," Elidi added. Sharai sighed. Endy was always

saying she should lower her voice. She shook her head, no there was no way she'd start thinking of him.

"He's being so stubborn! I know the ban would be lifted if I were given a chance to talk to Lord Robin. He married my best friend for goodness sake and I haven't been back home for two years! Two! My friends are probably worried sick. Not to mention my mother! And don't get me wrong. I love it here..." Sharai ranted. Elidi lifted an eyebrow.

"Stop whining, you sound like an Outlander," the warrior said with a grin that reminded Sharai of their days at Jeriah's. Sharai stuck out her tongue in response.

"Nice answer," her friend bantered back. Before Sharai could answer she saw Gavin riding at a break neck speed toward the camp. His mount halted suddenly in front of the girls almost throwing the light haired man off. He slid down panting.

"Got a Jinn after you or something?" his girlfriend asked with a smile. "Outlanders. A whole troop is heading this way. There's not enough time to pack camp. I think one of their scouts saw me," he said trying to catch his breath. Sharai nodded and bit her knuckle as thought the situation over.

"Army or Calvary?" she asked.

"Calvary," Gavin confirmed.

"So, they're be carrying mostly pistols and swords. Good that'll give us a chance if they are aggressive," she thought out loud before she started to pace back and forth like her husband did.

"If they're aggressive? Hello! Are you daft?" Elidi demanded poked Sharai on the forehead. Sharai frowned before slapping her friend's hand out of the way.

"She's right, you know. They haven't been too happy with us since we kidnapped you," Nadia pointed out.

"Alright. How many people can fight?" Sharai asked as her hand rested on her sword.

"20, we have about 13 men, not knights but still skilled and 7 women besides us," Nadia said after figuring out the numbers in her head. There was silence between the group as Sharai paced.

"Nadia, you and I will see what they want with 10 behind us. Oriana, raise the alarm for everyone who can fight. Everyone needs scarves over their lower faces and all hair must be put up and covered. Elidi and Gavin will lead the other ten. Follow the creek bed and try to get behind the army without giving away your presence. On my signal, attack from behind," she commanded. Each of her friends hurried off to get ready. Sharai took off her headdress and wrapped her silvery hair in a bun before securing her head covering back and placing a scarf over her lower face. If she guessed right, the Outlanders wouldn't be able to tell very easily who was a woman and who was a man. Her hand fell to the silver hilt of her sword and unwillingly she wished that Endymion was with her.

The room was silent except for the quiet sobs of Amy. The tea had remained untouched despite the weariness of the three friends who had journeyed immediately at Lady Mina's request. Each one stared down at the ring that had once belonged to Serenity.

"So it's over. All the searching and hoping..." Lita said quietly.

"Yes," Mina confirmed but didn't look up from her teacup, it's contents had grown cold ages ago.

"We should kill all those dirty savages," Rei growled her knuckles white from gripping the arm rest of her chair. Lita nodded in agreement.

"It's not a good time. Crops have been bad this year. Plus, it's hard enough trying to find the Bedouin king. He disappears into the dunes like magic," Mina explained even though she agreed with her friend. Rei snorted with disgust.

"There's no such thing as magic. You've been around these natives and their foolish magic nonsense,'" the raven haired lady said as she smoothed out invisible wrinkles from her red silk dress.

"Even so. There are far too many tales for my liking," Mina said with a sigh.

"What about this Beryl? How was she able to escape and not Sere?" Lita asked. Mina looked at the face of one friend to another. She finally shrugged.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to invite her to tea so we can find out," Ami suggested. Mina nodded her consent.

"I don't like her," Rei told them. "You don't like anybody," Lita jabbed good naturedly to her friend. Rei cracked a small smile. "Even so. I feel something about her is not quite right," she explained with a small shrug. "Like magic?" Mina asked with a small smile. She moved just in time to avoid being hit with a cube of sugar.

Elidi's mount tossed it's head restlessly and sidestepped restlessly. Elidi squeezed her heels gently into it's belly but her mount couldn't be calmed. "She's nervous, she can smell the strangers coming," Gavin said as he finished tying the scarf over his mouth. He then reached out to Elidi's mount and stroke it's nose, then neck with long practiced strokes. The horse calmed down immediately. Elidi smiled gently behind her scarf and looked down at the man she had grown to love. Not grown really, she had always felt some connection since the first time she had seen him. He had been so quiet, so mysterious, that she had done everything she could think of to make him notice her. He mounted his own horse beside hers. With shaking hands, Gavin checked the knot at his side which held his scabbard. The blade at his side felt unnatural and awkward. Behind them other riders mounted their horses and quickly checked their swords and bows. Gavin took a deep breath and turned slightly in the saddle so he could see Elidi. Elidi stared back with her beautiful deep blue eyes that glittered with fierceness at the coming battle.

"I am no warrior," he said quietly. Even his sash marked him as a horse keeper. Elidi's eyes misted as she nodded.

"If I make it though this day..." Elidi grabbed his hand into hers but shook her head.

"If I do, I want you to marry me. I love you. I realize it is not custom to ask..." but he was cut off as Elidi leaned over and kissed him. After they pulled away, for you see it is quite uncomfortable to kiss while mounted beside each other, Elidi nodded her agreement.

"I'll hold you to your word then," she said, her eyes were warm and bright from unshed tears. With a wave of her hand, the company moved out and waited for their Sola's signal.


	15. Battles and Weddings

Title: Moon Light Nights

By: MoonDreams

Chapter: 15

Notes: I actually realized I never mentioned the author of the Blue Sword, Robin McKinley, thanks to all the 50 people who have told me. I actually found my own copy of the book and was able to read it and the Hero's crown over again. I've been working on this one for awhile. It's about two years old almost 3, not the chapter, but the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

A group of riders were ready to meet them as the Outlander cavalry rode toward the encampment. Ruben sneered at the small group. So this was the famous Bedouins who fought like tigers to defend their home. They didn't even have guns. Soon, if he played his cards right, he'd be promoted out of this sand trap. Soon, with Beryl at his side, he'd take over the Outlanders and Bedouins alike. Right now, these simple savages were just a thorn in his side. He spurred his horse ahead with the interrupter at his side. Two riders rode from the Bedouin camp to meet them. One was dressed in red riding a dun colored horse, the other dressed in white rode a horse of silver. Both of them were armed simply with swords at their sides.

"_Shelsaydim_," greeted Merchek courteously as he touched his hand to his forehead and then his heart as he bowed his head. The rider in red returned the greeting. Her sash marked her as a knight of the Sol's. He glanced up at Ruben as he sneered at the woman rider.

"Tell them to hand over provisions and water for our horses and men," his commander growled. Merchek paled knowing that both riders would have every reason to cut them both down where they stood after such a request. Manners were highly prized in the desert; many men had been killed for less.

"_U che alim hyeish ie mandioum sleia chie," _Merchek said as he bowed even lower. The rider in red's eyes narrowed but made no move toward her sword. Merchek sighed with relief.

"_Hito ri che shou so liste renia. Ise woen che sleia nioeo eieee. Hieyeah aie che neenei qeien keoiji jinn ieknoleee. Eiiol, tuyan so che ise nieo kosioshi_," the rider in red answered back. Merchek's eyes widened and choked out,

"She says no." Actually, her answers were riddled with insults including that hopes that Ruben's manhood would shrivel up like a leaf in the desert sun. Merchek thanked the heavens above that his commander thought the Bedouin language too far below him to bother learning.

"Who is this female? I wish to speak to the leader of this tribe!" Ruben bellowed at his interpreter. Merchek grimaced.

"My lord, sir, this woman holds the same position as you in their army," he explained stuttering slightly. Ruben sneered at the two riders.

"I thought this was Endymion's camp! Is he such a coward that he won't face us?" he said coldly raising an eyebrow in question. The woman in silver's hand moved to her sword. Blue eyes narrowed in loathing at the both of them from above her veil. She understood them, Merchek would almost swear on it. His commander didn't seem to notice. The woman in white spoke up, her speech was slightly accented. No doubt, she was a boarder dweller as Merchek was himself, which would account for an understanding of the Outlander language. Merchek squinted in the desert sun to get a good look at her belt. His eyes widened. She wore the belt of the Sol himself.

"Captain..." Merchek started to speak only to be cut off by Ruben.

"If they refuse us supplies, then we are supposed to treat such as an act of hostility," he said coolly. Merchek reluctantly translated. Both Bedouins looked furious. The Sola spoke out matching the commander's cool tone.

"Our people hold no hostility toward the Outlanders nor their lord, to do such would be barbaric and against the codes of war, unless the Captain is not well versed in them then I suppose pardon can be considered," Merchek interpreted slowly keeping an eye on his commander just in case he decided to kill him on the spot. It wouldn't have been the first time. Ruben's eyes narrowed as he stared into a blazing pair of light blue of the white rider...unusually light for the Bedouin people... Stupid headdresses were obscuring his view of her.

Ruben grabbed hold of the Sola's headdress and ripped it off. Instead of the golden hair he had been expecting a glorious mane of silver hair cascaded around her like a waterfall. The Sola's horse reared and she unsheathed her sword. A light from... well Ruben wasn't sure where it came from blinded him momentarily.

"I am Sharai Sola!" she yelled in accented Outlander. Stupid wench knew every word he had been saying. Ruben growled and shielded his eyes.

"Attack!" he bellowed. He pulled a revolver from his jacket and pointed it straight at Sharai and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Elidi's horse pranced excitedly from beneath her causing the rider to tighten her grip on her stallion. A beam of silver light shot from over the sand dune that had been hiding the group.

"Is that the signal?" Gavin asked.

"It's a good enough signal for me," Elidi said and raised her arm motioning for them to attack. Like a swarm of locusts, the group of Bedouins rained down upon the unsuspecting Outlander Cavalry from the rear. With a piercing war cry, Elidi raised her sword in the air and brought it down upon the nearest Outlander.

It was like she was in some sort of dream world. Sharai could see herself fighting against the army, could hear their yells of dismay as their guns refused to work and were forced to use their sabers. Her arm seemed to have taken a life of its own, for her sword cut and pierced any enemy within range. And just as the battle had started, it seemed to be over. Commander Ruben signaled for a retreat and the remaining Outlanders fled. But not with out a warning from their Captain on revenge for their victory. Sharai watched him go only then realizing her whole body was covered with blood, not hers, but of those she had slain. She scanned the battlefield and watched as the wounded struggle, trying to hold on for life. Vultures were already starting to circle as they listened to their dinner moan as the sand rubbed into their wounds. With that, Sharai spurred her horse towards the distance and practically fell of as she proceeded to loose the content of her stomach. She hunched over, moaning and crying. She stiffened as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Elidi looking very concerned. The young woman was just as bloody as she was, but she had a rather satisfied look on her face.

"If you dare tell me this is unfitting for a warrior, I swear I shall behead you myself," Sharai stated as she rubbed away her tears with the back of the hand. Elidi's face cracked into a smile as she knelt tiredly next to her friend. She said nothing and the two women stared into the distance. The sun was starting to set turning the sky into a blaze of orange, red and blue.

"I killed my own people," Sharai said softly looking down at the sword Orion had made that she had thrown down.

"No, you saved your people, the Outlanders came picking for a fight, Nadia told me about it. They think of us savages, you know. Only three of our people have died today, if it wasn't for you, many more would have," Elidi assured her. Sharai closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her blood streaked hair. Sharai wanted nothing more then a bath to wash off the blood and then go to sleep to forget what she had witnessed, what she had done.

"I miss Endy," she confessed. He would know what to say to her. He always did. But as her heart wished for him, she pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind. He was a stubborn man, if only she could go to Robin. He would surely control Ruben and the two people would be at peace.

"He'll be here soon, and proud of you... oh there'll be no living with him, he'll be showing you off and bragging of what a fine woman he has, men like to do that you know," Elidi assured her friend causing the sola to grin at the mental picture her friend had painted.

"But now, your duty is to your people, we have funerals tonight to mourn our dead, then tomorrow will be my wedding," Elidi told her with a smile.

"It's about time you two got together," he friend teased. Elidi gave her a playful slap on the arm and helped her friend to her feet. Together they walked back to the camp and toward the grim task of tending to those who were wounded and those that had died.

Deva paced back and forth in her rooms. Lavish and rich as they were, they gave her no comfort. The fool of a captain had failed and then Deva had found herself drug in front of the Lady Mina and other women of nobility. Each wanting to know why she had made it and their precious Serenity hadn't. That's all Deva had heard for the last week, Serenity, over and over. The almost made the blonde little tart into a saint. She had distracted herself by taking Ruben as a lover, but even his charms were growing thin. Every where she was being compared to that little wench. A servant appeared at the door way. Deva raised an eyebrow in question. The maggot didn't even have enough manners to bow. Didn't he know his betters?

"Lord Robert requests your presence in his study," the servant announced before exiting. Deva grabbed a vase and hurled it against the closing door.

Robin rubbed his temples. Trouble was creeping upon his province like a plague. Beryl had been causing trouble in the courts, most of the nobility were starting to complain over her behavior. He had listened to his own wife's opinion of the red haired woman. Her answers seemed inconsistent causing Mina to wonder if she was telling the whole truth. Plus, the draught was damaging most of the crops laid by the farms in the area. Exporting food was expensive and would no doubt drain the treasury. Plus with a good chunk of his Cavalry was gone after a group of Bedouins ambushed them. Apparently, not only was Endymion going to be a thorn in his side but a woman called Sharai, Sharai the silver haired. That's what everyone was calling her. Robin opened his eyes as Lady Beryl was announced. He watched her warily as she flounced into his study. She was wearing a blood red gown today, embroidered with gold thread that must have cost a fortune. The black egg sized stone was still around her neck. Robin's eyes narrowed. The rock almost appeared to be glowing... Robin shook the absurd thought from his head.

"Lady Beryl, thank you for coming," he greeted as he stood as she came closer.

"Good day, Lord Robert," she said silkily as she took a seat across from him.

"It has been mentioned to me lately, that you may be comfortable having your own house in town," Robin said with folded hands as he leaned forward on his desk. He had gone over many ways to tell her to get out, a noble didn't simply kick out a lady. Having a house of Deva's own would smooth over some ruffled feathers in the court.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Beryl commented coldly.

"Why not?" Robin said as he blinked in surprise. Beryl stood up, as regal as a queen. Robin stood up as well as it was polite to do so. A small smile played on her lip as she circled around the desk. Robin forced himself not to back up as she came with in inches of him.

"Are you sure that there's nothing I could do... to persuade you?" she said sultry. Robin clinched his teeth shaking his head. Her hand caressed his cheek.

"No, Lady Beryl, you must leave," he commanded taking a step back. Beryl let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, if you must be that way," she stated with a cold look on her face. Robin stared down at her with disdain, then her necklace caught his attention. It really was glowing.... He frowned and was about to ask about it when he felt Beryl grab a handful of his blonde hair. With her other hand she laid her hand on his cheek. Robin flinched from her touch and was about to yell out for the guards when pain started radiating from her touch. It was almost like being struck by lighting as the pain traveled down his entire body and the last thing he could remember was the glowing black stone.

Deva looked down at the body of Lord Robert. She smiled and stepped over it. "I always get my way," she told him as she exited the room. With Lord Robert out of the way, things would be much easier. The stone throbbed against her throat as it radiated with power. She laid a hand over it as if calming it down. It thirsted for life blood and soon it would have all it needed. Deva smiled as she walked down the hall towards her chambers. Lady Mina passed her not bothering to look at Deva. Dislike had been evident at the 'meeting'. Deva truly hated the wench with her blonde hair and regal bearing that evident in every thing Robert's wife did. The lady also looked like a certain other blonde hussy for Deva's liking. Deva didn't bother with the curtsey of respect but continued walking. She purposely slowed her steps down. Sure enough a scream of horror pierced through the hall. Deva smiled before letting herself into her chambers. Yes, everything was falling into place.

Music streamed through the air joined in with the ribbons of laughing and merry making. Sharai sat back as she took a sip of wine along with the other party goers as the Bedouins celebrated the marriage of Elidi and Gavin. Some looked down on the mixed marriage but after Sharai's own marriage to Endymion, no one criticized it out loud. She couldn't help but feel a heart tug as she thought about her own husband. Her bed was cold without him and her soul was lonely. Had it been so long ago that she was married herself? The happy couple were dancing in a long circle of friends and family. Nerfera's band had met up with theirs as soon as word had spread over the attack. Fortunately, many of Elidi's cousins belonged to the solana's group. Nerfera and Sharai had a long talk about what had happened with Endymion. Sharai found her new sister ready to offer any comfort needed and talk about all the stupid things Endy had done as a child. Soon, both girls had been laughing so hard that tears had streamed down their faces.

All guests ignored the paltry feast in favor of the wine and the dancing. Elidi suddenly broke from the circle and grabbed hold of Sharai's hand pulling her into the circle. Sharai tried to protest but was soon caught up in the merry making. Eldi's face radiated with joy causing her friend to smile as well. A shout caused the dance to pause, many of the dancers tripping over the person next to them as the movement ceased. A rider in the distance appeared causing Sharai's hand to move to her sword. The party goers watched the rider warily until he was identified as a Bedouin. Nerfera immediately took charge and order food and drink to be served for the messenger. His garb marked him of be longing to the southern region, Nerfera's region.

"The village of Bria and Oten have been burned to the ground," the messenger announced. A silence fell over the merry makers. Gavin put a protective arm around his new wife. "The Panka and the Outlanders have joined forces. Their commander has hair like blood and a lust for it. By him, a woman with hair like flame rode. No one was left alive," he explained looking tired. Several women started wailing. Nerfera and Sharai stood side by side dumbstruck.

"It's all her fault, they are punishing us for her!" an old woman screeched as she shook a boney finger at the young queen. Sharai didn't recognize her giving evidence that she was a part of Nerfera's band.

"Quiet, hag," a woman from Sharai's group spat. Several looked at her with shock. Berating ones elders was unheard of. The old woman shrieked with protest. The air that was once filled with music and laughter was now filled with anger and yelling as members of the different bands argued back and forth. Several of the young men looked ready to start throwing punches.

"Quiet everyone," Nerfera yelled. The chaos became immediately silent. Sharai knelt down to look at the messenger.

"There was a woman ... Lanaa there," she said. "She had a babe...," she explained. The messenger looked at her and shook his head. "She didn't make it, her husband was killed as he ran away...she died protecting her child was killed as well," he said softly. Sharai felt her heart twist in pain. Pain for Lanaa, pain for the people killed but mostly for the small baby whose life had only began just to be ended too soon. She closed her eyes. No doubt this was Ruben's way of punishing her. With a determined shake of her head, she opened her eyes to find her friends all staring at her.

"I'm going back."

To be continued...

Thanks for the reviews!

Moon Light – No the outer scouts will not be in this story, as far as the inners being scouts... we'll I haven't decided that yet

Kiko – I hope this chapter answers your question

And my personal favorite.... Keiko – who's decided to be my clock, "it's been insert # of weeks since you posted the last chapter! You better not wait a year!" Ect ect lol so she's been posting to keep me still working. So thanks!


End file.
